¿Libertad?
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: ¿Libre es Ser feliz?, Perla cree que así es, eso es lo único que le importa y su prioridad. pero pronto se dará cuenta de que su libertad tiene un costo muy alto. y que intentara recuperar lo que dejo abandonado hace muchos años atras
1. Chapter 01: La Libertad de Perla

**Capitulo 01: La Libertad de Perla**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, o eso parecía ya que las poderosas luces de esa ciudad la estaban iluminando día y noche, bueno dicen que las Vegas es una de las ciudades con más luces artificiales que cualquier otra en el mundo. Perla comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, estaba tan cansada que no podía ni siquiera moverse un poco, pero a pesar de su estado, seguía intentando levantarse, y al hacerlo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a agobiarla, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para descansar un poco y esperar que se pasara el dolor, era sin duda las consecuencias de la alocada noche que había tenido, al parecer el alcohol y otras sustancias le jugaron en contra.

Suspiro, lentamente movía la cabeza mientras buscaba que beber en sus cercanías, pero lo único que hallo fue una botella de Whisky a medio tomar. Tras dejar la botella volvió a recostarse, esta vez mirando hacia el otro lado, y lo que vio la asusto de inmediato, había un macho durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, era una lechuza y tenía un horrible aspecto, era gordo, apestaba y al parecer no conocía la palabra higiene, a Perla le dio asco haberse acostado con aquel tipo.

Luego comenzó a recordar, el alcohol, las drogas y la fiesta de anoche se salieron de control, tanto así que recurrió a este asqueroso sujeto para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales ¡que bajo había caído!

Afortunadamente esto no pasaría a mayores, quizás se reiría de esto en unas semanas junto a sus amigas, ya en este último tiempo había pasado por muchas cosas, tanto como para bien o para mal. Esta no era una situación poco común, de vez en cuando amanecía sin saber donde estaba, la mayoría de las veces al lado machos que ni siquiera conocía, a veces ni siquiera era un solo macho si no dos o tres, hasta con hembras había despertado en algunas ocasiones.

Perla debía ser rápida, tomo un par de cosas del sujeto, tomo las suyas y se marcho antes de que el sujeto despertara y le jurara amor eterno, como detestaba esas situaciones incomodas. Sin tardar más tomo todo lo que necesitaba más algunas pertenencias del sujeto y se fue de allí, el extraño vivía entre dos pisos de un elegante casino, algunas aves habían construido pequeños apartamentos donde podrían tener un poco de privacidad después de una fiesta.

Después de irse de allí, se fue hacia la salida del casino, ese pasillo que separaba los apartamentos con el mundo exterior era muy oscuro, y allí dormían varios vagabundos que no encontraban un lugar mejor para pasar la noche. Al salir de allí le segaron un poco los ojos, había demasiada luz, le costó un par de segundos poder ver con claridad, y al hacerlo noto que todavía era de noche, y uno de los relojes de las gigantescas pantallas de los edificios indicaban que eran las 3:56 de la mañana

-"debo ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez" – dijo a sí misma una vez que se alejo bastante del casino de donde había despertado – "puede sucederme algo malo si sigo saliendo con desconocidos" – luego Perla reviso todo lo que le había sacado a su 'amigo' – "bueno, por lo menos ese idiota tenía buenas cosas" – dijo al ver un reloj de lujo, y algunas joyas

Después de volar por un rato en círculos, buscando que hacer, Perla se dio cuenta que es ciudad no tenía nada más que ofrecerle, los casinos, los espectáculos y los Shows ya eran aburridos para ella, necesitaba algo nuevo, algo fresco, algo que la emocionara y que le significaría buscar nuevas aventuras, estaba más que claro, tenía que irse para seguir recorriendo el mundo.

Fue a un edificio en construcción, cerca de los casinos más llamativos de la ciudad y que pronto ese edificio se convertiría el hotel de lujo más grande del mundo, pero antes de eso era un lugar perfecto donde ella pudiera guardar sus cosas, al llegar a su refugio, guardo sus nuevas pertenencias, en los últimos años había aprendido a negociar y así sacar provecho de algunas situaciones, su belleza también era de gran ayuda, así podía convencer a los guardias y otros comerciantes de recibir sus ofertas. En fin contaba con joyas, oro, algunos dólares y alguna que otra ropa que la abrigara cuando hiciera frio.

-"rayos debí buscar algo de comida" – dijo cuando su estomago rugía por falta de alimento – "veré si encuentro algo"

Perla fue a buscar en unas bolsas que habían por ahí, era la basura de los constructores, si tenía suerte podría encontrar un nutritivo alimento, pero por lo general encontraba bolsas que tenían residuos de comida, ya estaba acostumbrada, en todo este tiempo se había vuelto en una experta en lo que es la sobrevivencia. Se encontró con un paquete de cereales casi lleno y comenzó a devorarlos, también encontró una lata con refresco adentro y media barra de chocolate. Eso era para ella, un buen desayuno.

Mientras comía, se miro al espejo, noto que estaba algo distinta de lo que era antes, con maquillaje y joyas era muy distinto de lo que una vez fue, al estilo natural. Ya ni siquiera ella se reconocía.

Una vez que termino de comer, busco entre sus pertenecías y se llevo todo lo que consideraba importante, su próximo destino era incierto, eso era lo emocionante para ella, no sabía cómo iba a terminar el día, si iba a dormir en un palacio en la india o despertar junto a un desconocido en las vegas, buenas o malas experiencias, eso no le quitaba sus ganas de explorarlo todo, de gozarlo todo, de pasar por todo, era joven y lo único que quería era disfrutar su libertad y de hacer lo que le diera la gana. En fin Perla era un ave libre que no le pertenecía a nadie, lo único que le importaba era su libertad.

-"bien, he pasado mucho tiempo en esta ciudad" – dijo ella mientras miraba todo el esplendor de esta en la parte más alta del edificio donde se encontraba – "bien, Las Vegas… ya no tienes nada más que ofrecerme"

Fue al terminal de buses, y tomo el primer bus hacia el aeropuerto, y así podría viajar grandes distancias en muy poco tiempo.

-"vaya… ¿A dónde me iré hoy?" – Se pregunto mientras revisaba los vuelos – "¿Miami?... no, demasiado pacifico en esta época del año… ¿Texas?... aburrido" – dijo mientras recordaba los viajes que había hecho en el pasado – "¿no hay viajes a Japón?... mañana, y no quiero esperar tanto…" – veía cuidadosamente la lista, por lo general ya conocía gran parte del mundo, y solo estaba buscando nuevos lugares donde divertirse – "oye… en media hora sale un vuelo a Nueva York, iré a visitar a Jenny"

Perla era así, muy espontanea, le gustaba esa idea de viajar por el mundo, cada día un lugar nuevo y así lo ha hecho en los últimos seis años. Fue a la pista donde se encontraban los aviones, busco el que le correspondía y se subió al avión disimuladamente por el lado donde iba el equipaje, busco un lugar cómodo entre las maletas y espero que el avión despegara, una vez arriba se acomodo para dormir un poco además todavía le molestaba la resaca, el viaje duraba un par de horas a sí que podía descansar tranquila.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas, y el avión finalmente llego a su destino, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la ciudad de Nueva York, la gran manzana, la conocida ciudad de los estados unidos, con grandes monumentos como el Empire State o la estatua de la libertad, sin mencionar la enorme cantidad de gigantescos edificios y de lugares muy interesantes que conocer. Lo cierto era que a Perla eso le importaba un bledo.

Ya había pasado por esa ciudad como unas tres o cuatro veces, ya había conocido todo lo que tenía que conocer, y lo cierto es que ya no le llamaban la atención algunos lugares que ya conocía, como era el caso, prefería ir a lugares donde podía encontrar buenas fiestas y bailar hasta que no pudiera mas. Era temprano por la mañana, el avión aterrizo cerca de las ocho de la mañana. El clima no era muy bueno, era otoño y se acercaba una gran tormenta.

Perla necesitaba descansar un par de días, la aventura por las Vegas y los Ángeles la había agotado un poco, descansar en un lugar tranquilo para reponer energías era lo que necesitaba, y recurrió al lugar donde contaba con una amiga cerca para que le ayudara un poco.

En todas sus aventuras Perla había conocido a muchas personas, tanto como buenas como a malas, se había hecho cientos de amigos alrededor de todo el mundo, también de algunos enemigos, también de personas que lo único que querían era hacerle el amor. Con el tiempo Perla aprendió a solo confiar en las hembras, ya que los machos que conocía por lo general eran pervertidos, y ellos eran muy simpáticos y amables solo porque querían algo a cambio. Una de las amigas cual ella confiaba era Jenny, quien vivía en nueva York, ella era una Paloma que había sido la compañera de fiestas durante mucho tiempo de Perla, amabas se cuidaban mutuamente, pero después de un año recorriendo el mundo, Jenny decidió quedarse en Nueva York para tener una vida más tranquila, a Perla le desilusiono un poco ya que ella quería seguir viviendo la vida loca e ir viajando en fiesta en fiesta, ciudad en ciudad y país por país y le encantaba tener una compañera como Jenny, pero a pesar de todo, Jenny le dijo que cuando quiera podía ir a visitarla y descansar en Nueva York.

Mientras recorría la ciudad buscando pistas, intercambio algunas joyas que tenia por alimentos, en esos momentos lo importante era alimentarse, y regalar valiosas joyas a cambio de cosas tan básicas se había vuelto una costumbre para Perla, ella no era para nada materialista.

-"por cierto… ¿sabe dónde queda esta dirección?" – Pregunto Perla al sujeto con quien estaba negociando – "estoy buscando a alguien"

-"ummm eso queda cerca de aquí" – dijo el comerciante – "solo por casualidad preciosa, ¿a quién buscas?"

-"estoy buscando a una vieja amiga" – dijo Perla – "es una paloma que se llama Jenny"

-"wow, mira hermosura… en esta ciudad hay miles y miles de palomas, y hay muchas Jenny's" – dijo el comerciante – "te pasaras la eternidad buscándola, ya que en esta ciudad es muy difícil que la encuentre"

-"es por eso que necesito saber dónde queda esa calle"

-"si bueno, la calle que busca está al frente de Central Park, debe ir por la calle enfrente a el arco hasta encontrar un edificio rojo, bien famoso… en ese se hizo la película 'Soy Leyenda'"

-"si, si la he visto" – dijo Perla – "conozco ese edificio"

-"bien, el edifico que busca esta una calle más al sur, está en toda la esquina, hay varios departamentos, y entre los huecos viven muchas palomas… de seguro que encontrara a su amiga por esos lados"

-"bien… central Park, edificio de la película y una calle más al sur… muchas gracias" – dijo Perla preparándose para volar en la dirección que le habían indicado

-"pues, de nada preciosa" – dijo el comerciante mientras veía como ella se alejaba, una vez que no estuviera allí, examino la joya que ella le entrego a cambio del alimento – "fue un placer hacer negocios contigo" – dijo contento al ver que le entregara tal joya de inmenso valor, pero de pronto esa sensación cambio al darse cuenta de que no era una valiosa joya de oro, si no que era una baratija sin ningún valor – "maldita sabandija… ¡ME HAS ESTAFADO!"

Para Perla esas acciones eran cosas que le sucedían a diario, pero no le molestaba la conciencia ni tampoco le interesaba el hacer el bien, lo único que le importaba ahora era seguir con su camino. Cuando llego a central Park, busco el famoso arco que le hablo el comerciante, fue fácil encontrarlo, era como el arco del triunfo que había en Francia, solo que más pequeño, una vez que se haya parado sobre lo más alto del monumento, busco el famoso edificio, y efectivamente estaba allí, el famoso edificio rojo. Luego se dirigió al sur, una calle mas y encontró los edificios de apartamentos que tanto buscaba, el problema era que eran edificios altos y largos, con cientos de departamentos para los humanos, y por lo tanto, más de miles de nidos de palomas habrían en esos cuatro edificios. Esto le tomaría tiempo y el clima tampoco la acompañaba, la tormenta era inminente y necesitaba un refugio para pasar la noche.

Pasaron las horas, y Perla había desperdiciado todo su día en ir nido tras nido preguntando a las palomas si alguna conocía a su amiga Jenny, todas eran muy desagradables y ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, al parecer esa era la actitud de las aves Neoyorkinas ¡que desagradable!, y las cosas iban de mal en peor, la tormenta se presento con fuerza, fuertes ráfagas de vientos acompañadas de una fuerte lluvia no era el mejor de los panoramas, ni mucho menos para una ave.

Para protegerse de la lluvia se escondió en un pequeño hueco desocupado en el cuarto piso de uno de los edificios, era muy pequeño y muy helado pero al menos la protegía un poco, pero de pronto aparecieron dos palomos, bien grandes y fuertes.

-"oye Zorra, vete de aquí" – dijo uno de ellos

-"si, este es nuestro" – dijo el otro

-"oigan, ni siquiera lo piensen" – se defendió Perla – "yo llegue primero"

-"no nos interesa, Zorra" – dijo – "vete de aquí o te sacaremos a la fuerza" – comenzó a expandir sus alas y a inflar su pecho para demostrar su dominio

Perla había lidiado con bravucones desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que en un combate no podría ganarles, pero tenía sus armas secretas escondidas.

-"chicos… cálmense un poco" – dijo seductoramente – "ustedes dos son muy fuertes, no dañarían a una hermosa hembra como yo ¿no es así?" – Perla comenzó a moverse sensualmente frente a los palomos

Los palomos se quedaron atónitos frente al comportamiento de Perla, esta era muy lista, y su estrategia le estaba funcionando

-"en este hueco podemos compartirlos" – continuo – "y así estar más calientes… ¿Qué opinan?... podemos pasar un buen rato juntos" – ella coloco su cola junto al cuerpo de los palomos, mirándolos con una cara de lujuria y placer – "si saben a lo que me refiero"

Los palomos se miraron uno al otro, ya estaban decididos a lo que iban a hacer. Uno de ellos agarro el bolsito donde ella llevaba sus pertenencias y las arrojo a la calle, mientras que el otro tomo a Perla y la saco, ella se resistió pero él le dio un golpe, y después de eso comenzó a darle una severa paliza, después de que se cansara de golpearla el otro palomo la tomo y comenzó a azotarla con la pared mientras que el primer palomo descansaba. Finalmente y de una manera muy cruel los palomos lanzaron a Perla hacia la calle.

-"y no vuelvas Zorra" – dijo uno de ellos y ambos entraron

-"¿pero qué demonios les sucede a esos malditos?" – dijo ella después de levantarse después de recibir esa golpiza, luego miro hacia el interior donde se encontraban sus atacantes

-"por fin solos mi amor" – dijo uno de ellos

-"si, sin que nadie nos moleste" – respondió el otro

Y de inmediato, ambos palomos comenzaron a besarse, a abrasarse y a continuar con su juego del amor, estaban completamente enamorados y Perla era testigo de eso.

-"creo… que voy a vomitar…" – dijo ella e inmediatamente se alejo, tomo sus pertenencias y se fue caminando bajo la fuerte lluvia

Las cosas para Perla no estaban funcionando, había perdido su refugio, y bajo la lluvia eso era peligroso, y mucho más si se trataba de pasar una noche en nueva york, cuando se quería refugiar en los callejones bajo los basureros, no podía ya que los gatos abundaban en esos lugares, y ella seria la perfecta cena para ellos, bajo la alcantarillas tampoco era una opción, ya que las ratas no eran muy amigables y el ambiente allí además de hediendo era muy peligroso, y ya había comprobado que las palomas no eran muy solidarias. Solo le quedaba una opción, la especia que ella mas detestaba, pero era la única que podía ayudarla en esos momentos, a pesar de ser los habitantes más crueles que caminan sobre la faz de la tierra, los seres humanos.

* * *

**Bien, esta es mi nueva historia**

**no crean que me he olvidado de mis otros proyectos, esta idea es igual de espontanea que el Libro de Mapas pero durara un poco mas y sera mas dramática y les llegara al corazón de muchos (para ser sinceros, esta historia es un sueño que tuve ayer) **

**espero que les guste**

**y me gustaría saber su opinión dejándome un review, recuerden que es gratis**

**son todos muy bienvenidos**

**pueden seguirme en facebook, la pagina "Dark Kazoo" esta dedicada a mis fans**

**pueden agregarme como amigo "Kirk Kusten" es mi nombre**

**bien, eso seria todo por hoy**

**¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 07 de Agosto del 2013**


	2. Chapter 02: El Accidente del Mr Bobble

**Capitulo 02: El accidente de Mr Bobble**

* * *

Seres humanos, ¿confiables? No, habían casos excepcionales pero no está en su naturaleza, a diferencia de muchas otras especie que conocía, esta no mataba para alimentarse o en defensa, si no por diversión o por simple barbaridad, no tenían amor entre sí, su inteligencia iba tomada de la mano con su crueldad, se esclavizaban entre sí, dominaban a otros para hacerse daño mutuamente, hasta incluso se colocaban de acuerdo para acabar con cientos de los de su propia especie por razones ilógicas, ¿vale la tierra, la soberanía, el dinero la vida de cientos de miles de personas?, cada año se asesinan entre ellos por esas razones, también por el odio, el rencor, los prejuicios, racismo y hasta por la religión. Dañan a la tierra, ¿cuántos arboles se han visto envueltos por las llamas por su culpa?, ¿Cuántos inocentes peces han muerto por derrames de petróleo? ¿Cuántos ecosistemas ha destruido para construir sus sorprendentes ciudades?, Cada año fabrican grandes cosas, si el ser humano se dedicara solamente a ayudar a otros y aportar a lo sano y natural, este mundo estaría lleno de felicidad y de cosas buenas, pero en vez de eso se dedican a fabricar novedosas armas con las que crean terror, ya que pueden acabar con miles de vidas en tan solo unos segundos.

Su odio irracional corrompía cada lugar del mundo, ni siquiera los animales estaban a salvo de ser corrompidos, cada vez crecía el numero de seres que comenzaban a comportarse como ellos, Vivian con ellos y pensaban como ellos, esos eran las mascotas que al igual que los humanos no eran para nada confiables. Uno podría pasarse toda su vida contando y detallando cada prueba de crueldad, pero sería hasta la eternidad porque su maldad no tiene límites, ahora sería lógico preguntarse ¿Qué clase de locura desesperada llevaría a nuestra querida Perlita a buscar ayuda de parte de ellos? Bueno, pueden proporcionar un refugio seguro y caliente, donde podía protegerse de la tormenta, también contaban con mucho alimento, tanto así que la mayoría de las veces prefieren botarlo antes de regalárselo a los necesitados, cuentan con todo para sobrevivir, además de tener televisión por cable.

Perla se acerco a un edificio, pero en vez de buscar un hueco entre las paredes, se decidió a entrar por la puerta, subió un par de escalas ella iba a ingresar por un pequeño orificio de la puerta, era una entrada para Perros, al ingresar pudo sentir el calor que había en el ambiente, había un hall, donde al fondo estaba las casillas donde dejaban el correo, había un ascensor y a su lado una **escaleras (edificio basado en el donde viven los personajes de **_**'The Big Bang Theory'**_**) **y mas allá había una lavandería junto a las calderas que proporcionaban calor a los apartamentos. Ese era un muy buen lugar para refugiarse. Todo parecía bueno, cuando llego estaba vacío, y era difícil que algún humano entrara a molestarla a esas horas, a si que busco un buen lugar, y lo encontró, cerca de la lavandería, había un pequeño hueco, donde había una pequeña cama junto a unas almohadas y sabanas también había un oso de peluche en mal estado, ese lugar ¡era perfecto para ella!

Se acomodo, coloco sus pertenencias cerca de ella muy cerca y se lanzo a la cama, estaba agotada, estaba en pie desde muy temprano, apenas había estado quieta ya que todo el día se la paso buscando a Jenny, ni siquiera había alcanzado a comer, el hambre la estaba atormentando, pero estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era descansar, al otro día comería. Después de cobijarse y cerrar los ojos, no paso ni siquiera un minuto y se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Libre, libre ¿soy libre?, ¿Qué es realmente ser libre? ¿Libre es ser feliz? Pues… yo lo soy, libre y feliz, no soy la esclava de nadie, no le pertenezco a nadie, a nadie le rindo cuentas, vivo el día a día como se me dé la gana, hago lo que quiero, voy a donde quiero, duermo con quien quiero, como lo que quiero, nadie me regaña, me dice lo que tengo que hacer o algo parecido. Si no me gusta algo lo desecho y listo. ¿Dependo de alguien? Para nada, soy completamente independiente, puedo vivir sola, lo he hecho todos mis años ¿necesito a alguien? Bueno, a veces me siento sola, mis hermanos y madres murieron hace años, pero ¿para qué están las amigas? Ellas remplazan a la perfección a mi familia, me dan consejos, me protegen, me ayudan y me quieren. ¿Novio? Pues, hace años no uso esa palabra, no los necesito, tener una pareja es muy complicado, y te quita por completo la libertad, debes serle fiel y todas esas estupideces ¿Qué hago yo? Pues, miro a los machos como son, unos idiotas a quienes uno debe aprovecharse, ya que de lo contrario ellos se aprovechan de ti, es por eso que no confió en ellos, solamente recurro a ellos cuando tengo mis… 'necesidades' bah ¿a quién engaño? Adoro a los machos, pero solo en ese sentido, siempre me ha gustado su fuerza, y el empeño que le ponen cuando están en la cama, adoro sacarles todo el jugo, y bueno, luego hay que huir, con todo lo que podamos, yo diría que eso le pone algo de emoción.

En resumen, soy libre porque no dependo de nadie, ni tampoco estoy amarrada a algo y también soy feliz, porque hago lo que quiero, como quiero y con quien quiero.

Se podría decir que soy una ave feliz, todo el mundo sigue tras sus metas, un propósito para sus patéticas vidas, eso los va llevando a una muerte triste, lenta y sin sentido. Muchas veces me dijeron que el sentido de la vida era ser feliz, estar contenta consigo mismo, bueno, yo soy feliz… pero ahora ¿Qué hago? Supongo que seguir viviendo ¿haciendo qué? Bueno, supongo que lo de siempre, ya conozco muchos lugares, como algunos países de Europa, hasta el lejano oriente, la mayoría de estados unidos hasta el sur de Sudamérica, es obvio que quedan muchos lugares que conocer. Pero creo que esto se está haciendo rutina, bueno, tal vez debería dedicarme a hacer alguna cosa ¡hay tantas cosas que hacer! Sin embargo parece que no tengo tiempo para hacer ninguna, y al mismo tiempo no hago nada. Definitivamente mi vida no tiene norte, no tiene un rumbo, simplemente vivo el día a día en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras ¿y saben qué? ¡Me encanta!

Aun así tengo la sensación de que algo le falta a mi vida, ¿Qué puede ser?... pues ¿Qué voy a saber yo Perlita?, solo soy tu conciencia. Además, como tu conciencia, te diré una frase que nunca debes olvidar…

-"¡SAL DE MI CAMA, ZORRA!"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla despertó de golpe tras un fuerte ladrido que se escucho, abrió los ojos asustada y vio a un gran perro, no era de raza, era peludo y su pelaje era de varios colores, no se veía muy amigable, seguramente era la mascota del edificio.

-"ya me oíste" – ladro el animal – "sal de mi cama ¡AHORA!"

El perro golpeo a Perla con sus patas para apartarla, ella se levanto de inmediato y trato de tomar sus cosas, pero estaban muy lejos. Mientras vio como el perro acariciaba su peluche.

-"¿estás bien, Mr Bobble?" – dijo a su peluche mientras lo acariciaba – "¿esta zorra te hizo algo?" – El perro se coloco en posición ofensiva, acorralando a Perla entre él y la pared – "dime ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – dijo en un tono agresivo

-"nada… yo solo… vine a refugiarme… y" – respondió Perla algo asustada

-"¿y crees que eso te da derecho a entrar a mi santuario y acostarte en mi cama junto a Mr Bobble?" – Respondió el perro con ironía – "vete antes de que te arranque la cabeza"

-"si, si tranquilo" – dijo Perla mientras tomaba sus cosas

Perla se fue alejándose poco a poco, nunca dándole la espalda al perro en caso de que la fuera a atacar, se fue con cuidado y muy despacio pero no se percato de que su bolsito se le engancho a un hilo de la cocedura del peluche del perro, mientras ella mas se alejaba, mas se desarmaba el oso, hasta que Perla sin darse cuenta desarma el oso por completo, dejándolo sin cabeza, tanto ella como el perro estaban horrorizados.

-"ups… lo… lo siento" – dijo ella espantada

-"ma… ma… ma… mataste a Mr Bobble" – dijo el Perro mientras sentía pena al tratar de reconstruir su peluche

-"fue… Fue un accidente" – se justifico

-"tu… mataste a Mr Bobble" – el perro estaba atónito, pero luego se lleno de ira – "y ahora… yo te matare"

-"oh oh" – dijo ella mientras veía como el perro se le lanzaba encima, trato de escapar pero sus cosas le pesaban y le quitaban agilidad, no tardo mucho tiempo para que el perro la alcanzara, trato de morderla pero ella con mucha suerte logro esquivarlo, pero el perro la golpeo con una de sus patas, luego ataco con el hocico pero termino mordiendo el bolsito ya que Perla lo había utilizado como escudo, el perro alojo lejos el bolso mientras que ella intenta escapar, el perro la alcanza nuevamente y la aplasta con una de sus patas, pero ella lo muerde la pata para que se aleje, el perro sollozo y se acaricio la pata mientras que Perla huía otra vez, el perro mas enojado aun decide darle un golpe que no olvidaría, se acerco y la tomo con el hocico, estaba decidido a apretarla hasta que muriera, ella coloco resistencia colocando sus alas en ambas mandíbulas y además se auxiliaba con sus patas, mientras el perro apretaba mas y mas Perla trato de resistir toda esa presión, hubo un momento que no aguantaba más, ya desesperada le clava una de sus garras en el ojo del perro, este se puso a llorar y a quejarse del dolor, pero aun así no soltaba a Perla, la levanto y comenzó a mover su hocico de un lado a otro, a gran velocidad, mientras apretaba mas y mas fuerte, el movimiento brusco del perro mas la presión que ejercía sobre ella la agoto y la mareo, poco a poco dejaba de resistirse. A Perla solo le esperaba el fuerte apretón del perro con sus colmillos que lentamente atravesarían su carne, sin duda era su fin.

Pero de pronto, el perro ladro muy fuerte, soltando a Perla, pero como estaba moviendo tan rápido el hocico antes de que la soltara, ella salió disparada, y se pego fuertemente la cabeza con la pared.

-"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" – dijo una desconocida mientras le jalaba muy fuerte las orejas al perro, lo que causo que soltara a Perla momentos antes

-"vamos a enseñarte una lección" – rio maléficamente otra desconocida

-"esto te enseñara a no abusar de las inofensivas damas" – dijo otra voz que también era femenina

La desconocida saco un gas pimienta que llevaba con ella, y le aplico todo a los ojos del can, lo que hizo que se fuera corriendo lejos, mientras chocaba con cualquier objeto que se le cruzaba. Las tres voces que Perla escucho le eran familiares, pero ya eso no importaba Debido a que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza causo que se mareara y poco a poco perdiera la conciencia.

-"Perla ¿estás bien?" – dijo una de las desconocidas

-"Perla… ¡Perla!"

Perla se sentía mareada y las cosas comenzaban a nublarse, los sentidos le estaban fallando

-"Peeeeeeeerlaaaaaaaaaa"

-"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerlaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa"

* * *

**Bien ese fue el capitulo de Hoy, wow 10 reviews en un solo capitulo ¡gracias a todos!**

**espero que esta historia les siga gustando a ustedes y a mas personas también**

**muchas gracias por su apoyo**

**y recuerden que me encanta saber de sus opiniones de mis historias, a si que anímense ¡Déjenme un review!**

**¿que opinan de Perla en su estadía en la ciudad que nunca duerme?**

**¿podrá encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche? ¿quienes eran las desconocidas? ¿tendrá arreglo el señor Bobble?**

**descubranlo en el próximo capitulo**

**recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook, solo deben buscar la pagina "Dark Kazoo" y así podrán disfrutar de la experiencia completa**

**ademas, si quieren, también pueden agregarme como amigo y asi podremos charlar, mi nombre es "Kirk Kusten" y de perfil tengo la imagen del legendario guerrero Zero, de la saga de videojuegos "Megaman"**

**bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy**

**que tengan buenas noches y **

**¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 09 de Agosto del 2013**


	3. Chapter 03: El Alma De La Fiesta

**Capitulo 03: El Alma de la Fiesta**

* * *

Olvida el pasado, no te quedes atrás, ya que las cosas buenas de antes ya no se repetirán. No vivas en el futuro, no te obsesiones con planes que quizás nunca se realizaran. Solo vive el ahora ya, donde no sabes lo que sucederá, las cosas buenas que el destino te entregara. No te aferres a nada, porque lo perderás, no dependas de nadie, porque si no fuera así ya no tendrás tu libertad.

Así es Perla, no hay nada más importante que tu libertad, nada más importa, y lo único que podría importarte ya lo dejaste hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿de qué te preocupas?, eres libre y no le debes rendir cuentas a nadie, no tienes responsabilidades, ni cosas que te aferren, te alejaste de tu hogar, para conocer el mundo, para seguir viviendo libre.

Nada más importa, eres libre y haces lo que quieres, tienes compañía, tienes belleza y con eso te aseguras una que otra aventura romántica. Eres alegre, tienes buena salud, tienes una vida perfecta ¡Es lo que tú querías!

-"pero… ¿ser libre me hace feliz?"

Por supuesto tontita, eras infeliz cuando no la tenias, te amargaba saber que estabas amarrada a tus responsabilidades, a si que simplemente te alejaste de ellas, las olvidaste, y hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera las recuerdas ¿o me equivoco?

-"es cierto… ya ni recuerdo mis responsabilidades"

Es porque nunca las tuviste, tú no tienes que hacer nada por nadie ¡y has sido así siempre! Solo que ahora eres más arriesgada, y eso me gusta. Tenemos todo lo que queremos, no hay nada que nosotras no podamos tener… tenemos nuestra vida perfecta ¡la vida que siempre soñamos!

-"entonces… si tenemos la vida que siempre soñamos ¿Por qué no soy feliz?"

¿Qué no eres feliz?, por favor, hacemos todo lo que queremos, es cierto que tenemos nuestros problemas de vez en cuando, pero al fin y al cabo siempre nos salimos con la nuestra.

-"eso es cierto, siempre nos salimos con la nuestra… ¿pero por qué no soy feliz?"

Un momento ¿Por qué dices que no somos felices? A mí me parece que si lo es.

-"pues… yo no lo sé, supongo que tienes razón en que hacemos lo que queremos, tengo toda la libertad que deseo tener… pero me siento vacía, hay un hueco en mi interior"

Eso se puede arreglar, es simple, busca un macho y has que te rellene ese hueco, luego lo desechas como los demás.

-"no me refiero a ese _'hueco'_… es más bien, como un vacio, un vacio sentimental… siento que algo le falta a mi vida, pero no sé lo que es…"

¿Y por qué crees que yo se la respuesta a eso?

-"la verdad es que no lo sé… si tu no lo sabes, entonces no se a quien más recurrir"

Perla, Perla, Perla ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Soy solo tu conciencia, una parte de ti. Se supone que tengo que decirte lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pero en este punto ¿Qué es lo bueno y que es lo malo?, no hemos asesinado a nadie. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no porque sea tu conciencia quiere decir que tenga todas las respuestas que buscas.

-"¿entonces para qué diablos estas?"

Pues, como ya te dije se supone que debo decirte lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y a mi parecer, no hemos hecho mal a nadie, bueno… no un mal "tan" grande.

-"bueno, entonces guíame… dime que debo o no debo hacer"

La verdad Perla, estoy confundida al igual que tu, no puedo ayudarte mucho, estamos tan acostumbradas a nuestro estilo de vida, que déjame decirte que todo esto que hacemos es genial. No sé en qué mas ayudarte.

-"¿de verdad?... wow vaya conciencia que tengo"

La conciencia es algo que se entrena, va ligada a los valores, si tú te aferras a los valores que te enseñaron entonces la conciencia, en este caso yo, te molestaría hasta que recapacitaras e hicieras las cosas de buena manera, como te enseñaron, lo que dicen tus valores. Pero yo ya no se diferenciar lo que es bueno de lo que es malo, en un principio lo hice, lo hice mucho, pero tú me ignoraste durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni recuerdo. Además, he de recordarte que fuiste tú la que decidió endurecerme.

-"¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?"

No lo sé, ya para mí esto es muy borroso, no puedo ayudarte, porque no te quieres ayudarte a ti misma, si quieres lograr nuestra felicidad debes estar convencida de lo que realmente quieres, y lo que realmente queremos ¡es nuestra libertad! Supongo que ahora debemos mantenerla.

-"pero llevamos tanto tiempo con esto… aun así no me siento feliz"

Entonces Perlita, debemos enfocarnos en eso… en ser felices

-"si… ¿pero cómo?"

No lo sé, busca la manera de hacerlo, busca libros de auto ayuda, busca alguna actividad que te haga feliz, que llene tu vacio, ¿Qué se yo?, mi consejo seria que te dedicaras a esto, búscala, no sé cómo, pero hazlo, te acompañare en espíritu, pero por este momento… estas sola.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla comenzó a abrir los ojos, la vista era muy borrosa, y de inmediato logro ver tres figuras de distinto tamaño, abría más y mas los ojos, poco a poco se estaban enfocando y recuperando la vista, en unos momentos podía ver con completa normalidad.

-"vaya… despertaste"

-"¡al fin!"

-"comenzábamos a preocuparnos, no queríamos que el alma de la fiesta le diera un derrame cerebral"

Perla se demoro un poco en reconocer las figuras que la rodeaban, pero con el paso de unos segundos, mas al escucharles la voz, las reconoció, ¡eran sus amigas! Las únicas en quien podía confiar en esos momentos.

-"¿Jenny?" – Pregunto Perla atónita – "¡Jenny por fin eres tú!" – Exclamo contenta – "llevo buscándote todo el día" – finalizo con un abrazo a su amiga la paloma

-"si, de eso me entere" – dijo Jenny correspondiéndole el abrazo – "cuando supe que estabas en New York no podía aguantar las ganas de verte, y decidí buscarte ¡menos mal que lo hice!"

Jenny era una paloma, tenía unas plumas tricolor, Gris, blanco y Negro, a pesar de que las palomas no eran bellas por naturaleza, esta era la excepción, por lo general llamaba la atención de muchos machos, y no necesariamente de su especie. Al igual que Perla, se había adaptado a sobrevivir en casos extremos, a vivir en fiesta en fiesta, utilizaba maquillaje y joyas como Perla, eso hacía que fueran más llamativas para los machos, aunque era obvio que por cada arreglo que se hacían, dejaban de ser naturales, aun así eso no importaba, para las aves modernas era cada vez más común. Con Jenny paso muchas aventuras, la conoció en esta misma ciudad, luego se fueron a recorrer el viejo continente hasta el lejano oriente, al regresar a estados unidos después de años de aventuras, Jenny decidió quedarse en NY para llevar una vida menos agitada, pero Perla continuo sola su camino, siempre con intención de volver a visitar a una de sus mejores amigas.

Perla se había olvidado de las otras dos figuras que había visto, luego las miro y reconoció a otras de sus amigas mas intimas.

-"si, gracias por eso, a todas" – Perla luego se dirigió a sus otras dos amigas – "¡Carla!, ¡Inés! Que gusto me da verlas"

Carla era una cigüeña, era muy alta pero eso se debía a sus largas piernas, que siempre llenaba con anillos lujosos, conoció a Perla en sus viajes en centro América, cuando recién se aventuro lejos de su hogar, fueron a cientos de lugares juntas durante muchos años, hasta que se separaron cuando decidieron ir a lugares distintos. Inés era una gorrión, muy tierna, pequeña también, pero su apariencia engañaba ya que era muy alocada en las fiestas. Estas cuatro aves las unía un vinculo en especial y todas tenían algo en comun, a todas les fascinaba su libertad, y pasarla bien, recorrer el mundo de fiesta en fiesta, y lo más importante es que entre ellas se cuidaban mutuamente, era como una clase de club de chicas.

Todas se quedaron saludándose y abrasando a la guacamaya azul

-"y dinos Perla ¿Qué te trae a nueva york?" – Pregunto Jenny – "me habías dicho que te habías aburrido de esta ciudad"

-"bueno ¿Por qué crees que vine?" – Dijo con ironía – "a visitar a mi amiga claro… aunque no me esperaba a ustedes dos ¿Qué hacían aquí?... no nos veíamos desde que nos separamos en Japón"

-"pues, después que nos separamos, seguimos recorriendo esos lugares, ¿no es cierto Inés?" – pregunto Carla

-"si… luego dimos otra vuelta por Asia, por Europa y finalmente llegamos acá… y nos topamos con Jenny hace dos días ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo creen?" – dijo Inés

-"si, nos dio pena al saber que te habías separado de Jenny, pero ¡aquí estas!" – dijo Carla

-"por cierto… ¿Cómo supieron que estaba acá?"

-"poderes mentales" – respondió Jenny, lo que causo risas en sus amigas – "lo cierto es que una vecina me hablo de que una paloma azul me estaba buscando, quería ver de quien se trataba, no pensé que eras tú, por cierto ¿hace cuanto llegaste?"

-"esta mañana" – respondió Perla

-"wow… ¿y ya estabas metidas en problemas?" – dijo Carla

-"si, en esta ciudad son todos unos idiotas, esta no es la primera paliza que recibo hoy" – dijo Perla molesta al recordar las malas experiencias que tuvo ese mismo día – "¿Qué les sucede a estos?"

-"pues… ya sabes… los humanos" – dijo Inés

-"si, los animales que pasan tiempo con ellos se vuelven igual de malos" – agrego Carla – "también las aves que viven en las ciudades… o en las calles"

-"las mascotas son todas unas idiotas…" – dijo Jenny – "¿no crees Perla?"

Perla había perdido la concentración un rato, había recogido la cabeza de Mr Bobble que había dejado el perro que la ataco, no podía creer que un animal había hecho un gran escándalo por eso.

-"¿ah?… si, si lo que digas" – respondió Perla mientras guardaba la cabeza del oso en su bolsito

-"¿para qué te llevas eso?" – pregunto Carla

-"pues… como trofeo" – dijo Perla riendo maléficamente, acto seguido agarro todas las pertenencias del perro y las destruyo, como fuera, desgarrándolas, atravesándolas, pero como fuera. El perro debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos – "¿Qué me miran?" – dijo cuando noto que sus amigas solo la observaban – "¡vengan a ayudarme!"

Todas sus amigas rieron y se enfocaron en destruir todas las pertenecías del perro, eso también incluía incinerar lo que quedaba de Mr Bobble, lo único que quedo fue la cabeza que Perla traía consigo.

-"wow… que malas somos" – dijo Inés después de que todo terminara

-"ñee ese perro se lo merecía" – dijo Perla

Todas se fueron del edificio, seguramente el perro volvería y no estaría muy contento de lo que le hicieron a sus cosas. Se retiraron rápidamente.

-"emm ¿ahora adónde vamos?" – pregunto Perla algo asustada

-"tranquila, mi casa es un lugar seguro… pero queda un poco lejos" – dijo Jenny – "ya no vivo donde antes"

-"ahh, eso explica el por qué no te encontré" – dijo Perla

-"si bueno, te encantara, en fin… debemos llegar rápido" – dijo Jenny

-"espera Jenny ¿y qué hay de la fiesta?" – pregunto Carla

-"ohhh tienes razón, la fiesta" – recordó Jenny

-"si, no podemos faltar… y lo sabes" – reclamo Inés – "¡y es muy tarde!" – dijo al ver el reloj gigante que poseía

-"un momento ¿de qué fiesta hablan?" – pregunto Perla

-"lo que pasa es que íbamos en camino a una fiesta cuando te encontramos" – dijo Jenny – "pero ahora debemos ir a casa" – Carla e Inés la miraron molesta -"niñas… se que les prometí que iríamos, pero nos acabamos de encontrar con Perla y…"

-"¿… y qué?" – Dijo Perla – "no voy a hacerme responsables de arruinarles la noche"

-"pero creí que estarías cansada, además de la paliza que recibiste" – dijo Jenny algo preocupada – "supuse que lo mejor sería que fueras a descansar"

-"si, es cierto Perla" – agrego Carla, algo decepcionada

-"¿y perderme una fiesta? ¡Estás loca!" – dijo Perla quien recupero inmediatamente las energías y se coloco al lado de sus amigas

-"vaya Perla… ya veo por qué te dicen que eres el alma de la fiesta… ¡nunca te aburres de ir!"

-"oigan, adoro las fiestas, y ahora estamos juntas ¡debemos celebrarlo!" – dijo Perla muy animada y levantando el ala – "y hay que hacerlo en grande, ¡como Dios manda!"

Todas se alegraron, y fueron rumbo a la fiesta, a pesar del clima y de lo tarde que era, eso no era excusa para no ir a una fiesta, ni mucho menos para Perla, quien a pesar de estar agotada, hambrienta, y además haber recibido dos palizas. Para ella la noche aun era joven, y no podía decirle que no a una fiesta en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, había un restaurante que lo habían clausurado por la falta de higiene, estaba vacío, pero sirvió como el lugar perfecto para que cientos de aves nocturnas armaran una gran fiesta que estaba desconectada completamente del mundo exterior, las ventanas estaban todas bien cerradas con tablas y las puertas estaban inmóviles, la única entrada era un pequeño hueco muy bien protegido, al otro lado de la calle, después de pasar por la seguridad había una loca y desenfrenada fiesta a la que pronto se unieron Perla y sus amigas. La música era fuerte, los tragos abundaban, había una gran pista de baile donde cientos de los machos y hembras que había allí bailaban, también un escenario donde habían músicos y una animadora, una hermosa Lechuza que mantenía a todos los machos contentos y animaba el ambiente, todos se divertían, una fiesta salvaje y alocada, era sin duda el paraíso para ellas.

Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a pasarla bien, primero se tomaron unas copas, luego fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar con todos los machos que pudieron, y se dieron uno que otro beso calentón para animarlos, pero sin nada mas, era solo eso, bailar. Después de unas horas estaban las cuatro reagrupadas descansando un poco.

-"uff estoy algo cansada" – dijo Inés – "ya he bailado con siete machos"

-"¿y con cuantos te has besado?" – pregunto Carla

-"con siete" – dijo mientras sonreía picaronamente – "¿y tú?"

-"con doce" – dijo Carla mientras se reía al superar a su pequeña amiga

-"pues yo me he besado con quince" – dijo Jenny alagando la cantidad de machos besados – "¿y qué hay de ti Perla?"

-"pues…" – dijo lentamente mientras se saboreaba el pico con su lengua – "ya van veintiocho"

Todas se quedaron mirando a Perla, definitivamente ella era la mejor en conquistar machos con sus bailes y sus miradas seductoras, en verdad la cosa era pasarla bien, pero entre ellas era común que besaran a desconocidos en la pista de baile, y al final cada una decía el numero de machos con quienes se había besado, la que mas besaba ganaba, un juego divertido para personas divertidas.

-"¿veintiocho?" – Pregunto Jenny – "diablos Perla ¿Cómo lo haces?"

-"¿qué te puedo decir?, soy hermosa" – respondió mientras se alagaba a si misma

-"Perla, definitivamente… eres la reina de los devora hombres" – dijo Carla con humor

-"pues… déjame decirte que" – dijo Perla, pero fue interrumpida, un macho apareció de la nada y se lanzo encima de Perla y le dio un gran beso, ella en vez de enojarse y reprenderlo, le siguió el juego y siguió besándolo, el extraño era un cuervo y curiosamente besaba muy bien, después de terminado el beso se alejo y desapareció tan rápido como apareció

-"¿y ese quien era?" – pregunto Inés algo sorprendida al igual que todas sus amigas

-"no lo sé" – dijo Perla contenta – "pero besa de maravilla… y con ese van veintinueve"

Todas se rieron y molestaron a Perla por su actitud y por su habilidad para atracar machos, se quedaron conversando un rato, hasta que se sintieron agotadas.

-"saben… me siento muy cansada" – dijo Inés

-"si… yo también" – dijo Jenny

-"yo igual, ¿quieren irse?" – propuso Carla

-"chicas… ¡que aguafiestas son!" – dijo Perla, quien parecía la más animada de las cuatro

-"Perla, ¿quieres seguir?" – Se quejo Jenny – "estamos agotadas"

-"bah, que nenas" – Perla se burlo – "pero descuiden… les enseñare lo que aprendí en las vegas"

Perla se fue a la barra de tragos, regreso con una botella de Vodka, una lata de Redbull y una bolsa, al llegar a la mesa tomo un vaso y comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes

-"¿redbull?" – pregunto Jenny curiosa mientras veía como Perla combinaba la bebida energética con el alcohol

-"descuida, con esto estaremos como nuevas" – dijo Perla y luego le agrego una sustancia, era un polvo blanco, similar a la harina

-"¿Qué haces?" – pregunto Inés

-"ya verán" – dijo Perla, cuando termino de mezclar, le sirvió a cada una un poco en sus copas – "listo niñas… prueben mi súper trago"

Cada una tomo un sorbo, y era como si le hubiera recargado las energías, ya no estaban tan cansadas, y comenzaron a beber más del poderoso trago de Perla

-"wow, esto es genial, y muy rico" – dijo Carla

-"si, ¿Qué es?" – pregunto Jenny

-"ni idea, pero sé que nos va a dejar mas prendidas que antes" – Perla tomo el vaso y se sirvió, luego alzo su ala – "¡salud niñas!"

-"salud por Perla" – dijeron Jenny, Carla e Inés al unisonó – "el alma de la fiesta"

Las cuatro bebieron hasta la última gota de el trago de Perla, para cuando lo terminaron estaban más despiertas, se sentían geniales, muy animadas y muy contentas, estaban dispuestas a entrar en acción, una vez más. Y Perla se sentía más loca que de costumbre.

-"wow Perla… ¿Qué cosa loca haremos ahora?" – pregunto Jenny

-"¿quieren ver una cosa loca?... pues verán una cosa loca" – dijo Perla riéndose a más no poder, quería animar mas la fiesta y lo haría en grande

Tomo de el ala a Jenny, y se la llevo al escenario, supuestamente nadie podía subir allí, pero Perla lo hizo sin que la seguridad se entrometiera, la Lechuza animadora miro a Perla quien ingresaba al escenario junto a su amiga Jenny, la pobre lechuza no alcanzo a decirle nada porque Perla le dio un sorpresivo golpe en la cara, y luego le arrebato el micrófono, esa acción hizo que todo el mundo se callara y le prestara toda la atención a ella.

-"bien muchachos… vinieron a divertirse ¿no es verdad?" – Dijo Perla a través del micrófono – "¿¡NO VINIERON A DIVERTIRSE!?" – grito con fuerza

Todo el mundo estaba callado, las acciones de Perla eran realmente sorprendentes e inesperadas, estaban todos atentos… hasta que todos comenzaron a gritar y a seguirle el juego a Perla

-"¡SIIII!" – grito todo el mundo

-"¡ ¿LOS MACHOS QUIEREN DIVERTIRSE?!" – grito Perla de nuevo

-"¡SIII!" – gritaron los machos cada vez más animados

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado borroso, el efecto de la extraña sustancia comenzaba a sentirse, Perla veía luces, escuchaba gritos desenfrenados de locura, música a un volumen elevado. Se sintió como el trascurso de unas horas pasaban en tan solo cinco minutos, se sentía perdida, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni que estaba haciendo. Los efectos se pasaron de un momento a otro, y cuando despertó, por así decirlo, se topo que se estaba besando en un rincón con el mismo cuervo que la había besado tiempo atrás. Sin decir nada, se aparto del cuervo y se alejo de él, sin saber muy bien donde estaba, por fortuna seguía en la misma fiesta. Caminaba completamente desorientada, no sabía dónde ir hasta que por fortuna escucho una voz familiar.

-"Perla… ¡por fin te encontramos!" – dijo Jenny quien vino acompañada por Carla e Inés

-"uff menos mal que las encuentro" – dijo Perla quien por poco se cae si no fuera por Carla quien la ayudo a sostenerse – "creo que es demasiado para una noche" – Perla ya no daba más, estaba exhausta

-"¿una sola noche?" – Pregunto Jenny – "Perla ¡han pasado tres días!"

-"¿tres días?" – pregunto Perla sorprendida – "wow"

-"creo que ese super energizante si te hizo efecto" - dijo Carla

-"si, eso era muy fuerte" - dijo Inés

-"bien chicas, no hay tiempo para eso… hay que irse" – dijo Jenny – "¡y rápido!"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" – pregunto Perla

De pronto, la luz se cortó, la música se apago y todos quedaron asustados, por el exterior comenzaron a sonar bocinas y aparecieron fuertes luces rojas y azules, también se escucharon gritos graves a través de un alta voz

-"¡La Fiesta se Acabo!" – Se escucho por la alta voz – "somos la B.C.P.N.Y. Y si no se dispersan serán todos arrestados"

-"diablos, se acabo la fiesta" – dijo Carla – "rápido, debemos correr"

Todas las aves que estaban en ese lugar entraron en pánico, ya que todas tenían al menos una razón para ser arrestado, la B.C.P.N.Y. Era una policía de aves que estaba ligada a los Birdcommando pero esta se encargaba del orden público, dispersaban las fiestas alocadas, perseguían criminales, ladrones, asesinos y también se encargaban de la seguridad ciudadana. Los agentes de Elite entraron por la fuerza a irrumpir en el lugar, lanzando bombas de gas para dispersar a los revoltosos, también estaban agarrando a quien pudieran, lo único que había que hacer era correr.

-"¡vamos!" – Dijo Jenny cuando se desato el caos – "¡hay que huir!"

Las cuatro comenzaron a huir en la misma dirección, debían quedarse juntas y así no les pasaría nada además no era la primera vez que huían de la policía, se vieron algunas veces acorraladas, por fortuna lograron escapar, y hoy era igual, a veces se escondían detrás de otras personas con el fin de que no las atraparan a ellas, Perla se sentía adolorida, era como si un camión la hubiera arrollado, y lo cierto es que había estado tres días en una alocada fiesta ¡y no recordaba nada! Quizás que estupideces había hecho en esos momentos, lo último que recordaba era haber subido al escenario y luego nada, ahora corría de la policía.

Había solo una entrada, un pequeño hueco que daba al callejón, pero la policía entraba por las ventanas, a si que estaban rodeando completamente a los fiesteros, pero por otra parte, al entrar por variados lados, abrían las posibilidades de escapar, Perla y sus amigas se fueron por una ventana, era ya medio día y una vez afuera, los policías no te perseguirían, a no ser claro, que hubieras hecho algo por el cual te perseguirían. Perla estaba con su bolsito, aun intacto al pasar por toda esa locura, pero Jenny le pidió que guardara algo en su bolso, ella no tuvo problema, luego pasaron por un control policial.

-"si no quieren ser arrestadas, señoritas" – dijo un agente – "les recomiendo que se marchen lo más rápido que puedan"

-"si oficial, muchas gracias" – dijo Carla mientras las cuatro mostraban lindas caras y así poder pasar sin ningún problema, se fueron caminando contentas ya que por esta vez podían estar limpias y no tener que pasar por la cárcel, eso sí era desagradable.

-"lo hicimos chicas" – dijo Jenny

-"si, ahora debemos irnos a casa" – dijo Carla

-"si me muero por descansar" – dijo Inés

Ya cuando estaban un poco alejadas, Perla sintió como su 'estado de alerta' comenzó a advertirle, miro hacia atrás, y vio algo que la horrorizo, había una lechuza hembra, toda ensangrentada, que estaba hablando con el agente, y este tomaba nota, Perla recordó que esa Lechuza era la animadora del evento, y que ella había golpeado, no recordaba haberle golpeado tan fuerte como haberla dejado así, pero luego la lechuza se percato de que Perla estaba allí, se la señalo al agente y este fue de inmediato detrás de Perla, nuevamente era momento de huir.

-"chicas, creo que tenemos que huir" – dijo Perla, las tres se dieron vuelta y vieron no solo a un agente, si no como a cinco o seis que iban a arrestarlas a todas, comenzaron a huir. Perla iba a emprender vuelo, pero Jenny la detuvo – "no Perla, son mas rápidos en aire que en tierra, ¡corre!"

Las cuatro corrían, Perla había aprendido hace muchos años la técnica para correr, pata de adentro, pata de afuera, y así fue corriendo entre los callejones de la gran manzana, después de un rato corriendo entre edificios, autos y puentes, poco a poco comenzaron a Perder a los agentes, finalmente tomaron un bus de turismo con dirección a las afueras de la ciudad.

-"bien chicas… lo hicimos ¡otra vez!" – dijo agotada Jenny

-"si, por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos" – dijo Carla

-"por fin todo termino" – dijo Inés que al igual que sus amigas, estaba muy agotada

-"wow, nunca me sentí ¡tan Viva! … y bien… ¿adónde iremos ahora?" – dijo Perla muy agitada, pero también muy emocionada

-"bueno, debemos ocultarnos por un tiempo" – dijo Jenny – "iremos a mi refugio, y nos quedaremos allí"

-"¿Dónde queda?" – pregunto Perla

-"esta en las afueras, es un lugar muy tranquilo, jamás se les ocurrirá buscarnos allí" – dijo Jenny – "es la casa de la Señora Park"

* * *

**_B.C.P.N.Y. = Bird Commando Police of New York_**

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo del día de Hoy, me encantaría continuar escribiendo el próximo capitulo y publicarlo hoy, pero ¡voy al festigame! por cortesía de mi hermano voy al evento mas friki y genial de Sudamérica, en fin. les deje este capitulo para que se diviertan mientras.**

**¿que les pareció? a mi genial, pero me encantaría ver su opinión**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

**los reviews son gratis, a si que pueden dejarme su opinión, yo se los agradezco mucho**

**ya sea que quieran decirme lo genial que esta esta historia, o lo horrible :S**

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado**

**¿quieres saber mas? ÚNETE a mi pagina en facebook**

**"Dark-Kazoo" y asi disfrutaras de la experiencia completa donde encontraran imágenes, vídeos y música y todo acerca de mis historias**

**también**** pueden agregarme como amigo en facebook "Kirk Kusten" es mi nombre**

**bueno, sin mas ni menos**

**no les quito mas tiempo**

**¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**FECHA: Jueves 15 de Agosto del 2013 **


	4. Chapter 04: La Casa de la Sra Park

**Capitulo 04: La Casa de la Sra. Park**

* * *

El Lugar estaba asegurado, todos los agentes estaban reportándose en la zona y los arrestados estaban siendo llevados a la justicia, todo iba perfecto. El que estaba a cargo era el Oficial Tusk, un águila real, el era un excelente agente, y siempre se encargaba de cumplir las misiones a la perfección, estaba a un paso de ser ascendido a las ligas mayores, se encargaría de operaciones peligrosas en el extranjero, no en las aburridas calles, el salir de ese lugar era su mayor meta. Analizaba los datos, y veía que todo iba bien según lo planeado, de pronto noto que llego una patrulla, no era como las suyas de sus compañeros, esta era diferente hasta casi parecía un tanque militar.

-"oye, ¿Quiénes son esos?" – pregunto un Agente

-"no estoy seguro" - respondió el oficial Tusk – "encárgate de empacar las cosas, para que nos vayamos lo mas luego ¿vale?"

-"si señor" – dijo y se fue

El oficial se coloco en frente de la patrulla recién llegada, era increíble lo genial que se veía, con un moderno diseño mas una protección muy buena, el blindaje aguantaría hasta una bomba de gran potencia, como tenia los vidrios polarizados no se podía ver quien estaba en el interior. Las puertas se abrieron y primero se bajo el conductor, quien llevaba un traje oscuro, venía muy bien armado, con la cara escondida con su gorro y sus lentes oscuros, luego se bajaron los que iban a tras, igual que intimidantes que el conductor, finalmente se bajo el que venía de copiloto, era una águila calva, muy grande, venía bien armado, junto con su uniforme. El oficial estaba más que nervioso, se trataba del agente Stanko, de los más respetados de los Bird comando. El hermano del general Stryker, quien antes de ser general era una leyenda en el campo de batalla, de igual manera Stanko era igual de letal, legendario, no había aceptado la oferta de tener un rango mayor ya que se trasformaría en un aburrido agente en una oficina, la pasión de Stanko eran los lugares peligrosos y las misiones difíciles. Cuando tenían una misión de alto nivel, o un problema difícil, lo llaman a él para llevarla a cabo, era de esperar que el Oficial Tusk estuviera más que nervioso ante un agente de esa categoría, además era conocido por su mal temperamento con los fracasados.

Además El agente Tusk se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia el Agente Stanko en este lugar?, no sabía la respuesta, pero si estaba allí era por que la cosa era seria. El Agente Stanko comenzó a caminar escoltado por su equipo hacia el recinto, Tusk debía informarle de la situación.

-"¿Agente-e-e… S-Stanko?" – pregunto el Oficial Tusk mientras Stanko caminaba hacia adelante mirando el lugar, ignorándolo por completo al oficial, aun así el debía seguir el protocolo cuando se presentaba un mayor y mostrarle el informe de todos modos – "señor, el lugar está controlado, la fiesta que hubo acá fue controlada exitosamente… hay más de ochenta detenidos y todos los participantes del escándalo han sido dispersados, buscamos si habían sustancias peligrosas y el departamento de Drogas se las han llevado… la misión está completa"

El agente sonrió, luego miro con desprecio al oficial

-"no me interesan tus informes de poca importancia, oficial" – dijo con voz grave – "vengo por una misión Personal"

-"¿podemos ayudarlo en algo?" – pregunto Tusk

-"si, necesito que interrogues a todos los detenidos, los examine y me des un reporte de todos ellos antes del atardecer" – exigió rápidamente Stanko

-"si señor" – dijo Tusk y se fue de inmediato

Mientras tanto, el equipo de elite compuesto por cinco agentes, entre ellos Stanko, investigaban el interior de la fiesta, todos se quitaron el casco y se dejaron ver sus cabezas

-"vaya, si que hubo una fiesta aquí" – dijo una agente, de nombre Gen, era una Guacamaya Gris

-"el olor es inmundo" – dijo otro agente, llamado Dom, era un guacamayo Verde

-"quizás que estarían consumiendo estos locos" – dijo el tercer agente, de nombre Seth

-"la nueva droga… S-3678" – dijo Gen mientras veía residuos de bolsas que contenían drogas – "harina con polvos de hornear iraquíes"

-"todavía no entiendo como la harina, que sirve para hacer pan… pueda servir como droga" – dijo Dom

-"los iraquíes la hicieron con extraños químicos… no afectan a los humanos" – dijo Gen – "pero a las aves les da un efecto secundario… hasta letal en algunos casos"

-"¿y qué efecto tendrá esa porquería?" – pregunto Seth

-"si la preparas con un energizante, te multiplica tus energías… te revoluciona el sistema, el corazón late hasta seis veces más rápido… es por eso que la probabilidad de morir es alta" – dijo Gen – "es muy peligrosa"

-"dejen de perder el tiempo y enfóquense en la misión" – dijo el cuarto agente, este aun tenía el caso puesto, y no se dejaba ver, tenia los lentes de sol puestos y se cubría la cara, parecía más un mercenario que un agente, Pocos sabían de su verdadero nombre, era uno de los agentes más temidos y agresivos, e igual de eficiente, Stanko lo agrego a su equipo por su eficacia en combate. Lo concian como Hoost

-"emm de acuerdo" – dijo Dom – "pero dime algo, Hoost ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí precisamente?"

-"lo de siempre, Dom… buscar a los tipos malos" – dijo Stanko

-"si eso lo sé… ¿pero por que venimos a este sitio en New York?" – Pregunto – "¿Qué estamos buscando?"

-"se nota que no colocas atención" – dijo Seth

-"nuestra misión es recuperar el 'Ojo que todo lo ve'" – dijo Gen – "fue robado hace dos días"

-"¿y que es precisamente?" – Pregunto Dom

-"porque no puede caer en manos equivocadas…" – dijo Hoost – "es una joya valiosisima... mas que todo el oro del mundo"

-"¿y cómo es?" – pregunto Dom

-"es una roca brillante, muy hermosa" – dijo Gen – "parece una joya ordinaria, en la antigüedad los egipcios le dieron forma de una pirámide con un ojo al centro… era simplemente una joya extraña"

-"ayer, no muy lejos de aqui... se la robaron a sus dueños, hubo una banda que la han robado mientras hacian una reunion, no sabemos como lo hiciceron sin que la seguridad se enterara" – dijo Seth – "sabemos que un integrante de ellos estuvo aquí ayer, y lo atrapamos, pero no tenía el ojo… debió escondonderlo por aquí"

-"¿cómo lo saben?" – pregunto Dom

-"el registra memoria" – respondió Stanko – "debemos verlo y así lo encontraremos"

El registra memoria era un novedoso aparato que al conectarse al cerebro de alguien podía leerlo con tanta claridad como si fuera una película, trasformaba los recuerdos en un video y así podrían encontrar pistas. Solo se podían reproducir con un aparato novedoso y único. Stanko saco el aparato, era una consola con una pantalla, llamo a la base para que le entregaran los datos del sujeto, y al hacerlo los agrego una memoria y lo introdujo en la maquina y así comenzó a reproducir y podían ver claramente la escena, veían cada acción del sujeto a quien habían arrestado en busca de pistas. Vieron que efectivamente tenía el Ojo, luego que se introdujo en la fiesta y que estuvo con distintas personas, después vieron que lo escondió y que posteriormente se lo entrego a un grupo de aves, y así encontraron a los sospechosos, o mejor dicho las sospechosas que eran una gorrión, una cigüeña, y una paloma, Pero al principal sospechosa era una guacamaya azul. Imprimieron las imágenes y se fueron del lugar. Al salir, Tusk estaba afuera y se acerco para proporcionarles ayuda.

-"Señor… ¿necesita algo?" – pregunto Tusk

-"si, ¿has visto a estas cuatro?" – dijo Stanko mostrando las imágenes de las sospechosas

-"emmm las vi esta mañana, tratamos de detenerlas pero escaparon" – dijo Tusk muy tímido a la presencia de Stanko – "dejamos de perseguirlas porque no creímos que fuera importante"

El agente superior se rio de forma irónica

-"¡IDIOTA!" – Lo regaño – "¡acabas de dejar escapar a las intengrantes de una peligrosa banda!"

Tusk estaba asustado

-"quiero que publiques estas fotos… quiero que todo agente de este país busque a estas cuatro… sobre todo a ella"– dijo señalando a la guacamaya azul – "¡no debemos dejar que se lleve el Ojo!"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"wow, por fin llegamos" – dijo Jenny

-"fue un viaje largo" – dijo Perla que apenas se podía colocar en pie

El trasporte público se estaciono en una residencial, a las afueras de la ciudad, un barrio tranquilo, donde Vivian las familias felices al clásico estilo americano. Al bajarse del bus, caminaron por unas calles hasta llegar a una casa hermosa y muy grande. Pertenecía a la señora Park quien era una Abuela de edad avanzada, había enviudado hace años y por lo general estaba sola con sus ama de llaves, de vez en cuando venían sus nietas ya adultas a visitarla, la casa era muy grande a sí que no había problemas en recibir gente. La casa contaba con dos pisos, en el primero estaban la cocina, el living, el comedor, un baño para visitas; el segundo piso era donde se encontraba la habitación principal donde dormía la abuela, también habían dos habitaciones adicionales y una sala que usaba como estudio, habían cientos de libros, un sillón cómodo y una computadora full equipada, de vez en cuando la señora Park se sentaba allí para ver y revisar las fotos, tanto como las antiguas como las modernas, era amante de los animales y cuando era joven viajo mucho para conocer cada zoológico del mundo, hasta incluso fue a arriesgados zafarís en áfrica. Tenía miles de fotografías a sí que se divertía mucho viéndolas, algunas de sus nietas también tenían esa pasión, a si que constantemente le mandaban fotos con animales exóticos, los favoritos de la abuela eran las aves. Finalmente la casa tenía un ático, muy grande, habían cientos de cosas antiguas que ya nadie revisaba, nadie nunca iba a ese lugar, y Jenny se armo toda una residencia allí arriba.

Con la ayuda de cajas y de pedazos de maderas, Jenny armo una linda vivienda allí, con todas las comodidades como luces, calefacción, habitaciones separadas, hasta tenía un baño que funcionaba perfectamente, uno podría entrar de dos formas, por la puerta en el techo que daba a la sala y por el sistema de ventilación, para Jenny era mucho más fácil entrar por los ductos de ventilación. Las cuatro ingresaron a la vivienda y Perla se sorprendió mucho al ingresar.

-"wow ¿este es tu refugio?" – Pregunto emocionada – "¡es genial!"

-"si… yo diría que es mi santuario perfecto" – dijo Jenny al prender las luces

-"oye, ¿y no que los animales que viven con humanos se vuelven igual que malos que ellos?" – pregunto Perla con curiosidad

-"si bueno… solo me refugio aquí, no vivo junto con la señora Park… nunca nos ha encontrado, ni siquiera sospecha de que estamos aquí, a si que no somos sus mascotas" – respondió Jenny – "además, la anciana es buena gente, adora a los animales… ¡mira!"

Jenny le señalo a Perla todas las cosas que tenia para aves, jaulas, campanas, camas, abrigos, juguetes, agua, tinas, baños y todo lo que podría tener una mascota, ¡hasta juguetes había! Perla observo cientos de camiones y carros amontonados en un lado.

-"genial ¿no lo crees?" – dijo Jenny

-"sí que lo es" – respondió – "por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste tantas cosas?"

-"estaban todas acá, parece que la señora Park tenía una mascota antes ¿Qué se yo?"

-"wow, es una gran casa" – dijo Perla mirando el entorno, y luego se le escapo un largo bostezo – "bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir ¿Dónde puedo?"

Jenny le señalo una habitación, Perla encendió la luz y vio su nueva habitación, era cómoda y agradable, era increíble que un ave hubiera armado toda una casa en el ático. Ahora por fin podría descansar y sí que lo necesitaba. Se sentó en su cama y miro el armario que había en la habitación. Saco su bolsito y miro al interior, decidió guardar sus cosas allí por el momento, además reviso lo que tenia.

Saco unos anillos de oro y plata, tenía un reloj Rolex de lujo, unas cadenas, diamantes, muchos billetes, la cabeza de Mr Bobble, y también tenía un llavero, pero este era más que especial ya que en su interior Había una fotografía de una jungla tropical de su país natal, Brasil, y al otro lado había una fotografía de todo el esplendor de Rio. el llavero representaba el lugar donde ella nació, creció y se crio, donde vivió sus primeras aventuras y que siempre llevaría la felicidad de Rio de Janeiro a cualquier lado donde estuviese, también fue el lugar donde obtuvo su libertad. Perla colgó la imagen en una pared y guardo las joyas en el armario, mientras arrojo el bolsito pero hubo algo duro que se escucho y que ella no vio, nuevamente fue a buscar su bolsito y noto que había un objeto pesado y duro, pero muy pequeño. Estaba envuelto en un paño, y al desenvolverlo noto que era más que eso, en su interior era una hermosa joya con forma de pirámide, con bordes plateados y un centro naranjo que se podría ver hacia el otro lado, en la punta había algo parecido a un ojo. Era una joya espectacular.

-"wow, no recuerdo de donde te saque" – dijo Perla – "pero eres hermoso… de seguro te podre sacar un buen precio"

Perla guardo la extraña joya junto a las demás, se fijo en la hora, eran apenas las dos de la tarde, ya estaba muy agotada, tres días en fiestas más las dos palizas de la noche anterior de seguro eso la desgastaron mucho. Apago la luz, se acobijo en su cama y cerró los ojos, para por fin descansar.

* * *

**Bien, este fue el capitulo del día de hoy**

**¿sorprendidos? ¿actualice muy rápido?**

**pues, yo también, no pude parar de escribir y decidí que este punto seria el indicado para terminar el capitulo**

**pero tranquilos, esta historia esta solo comenzando**

**por lo visto Perla se esta metiendo en un lió muy grande ¿podrá salirse con la suya?**

**TIENEN AVERIGUARLO**

**¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto?**

**déjenme su opinión en un review**

**recuerden, es gratis**

**ademas, pueden seguirme para saber mas sobre las aventuras de Perla en esta fantástica historia, recuerden seguirme también en Facebook "Dark Kazoo" y si quieren conversar conmigo pueden añadirme como su amigo, mi nombre es "Kirk Kusten"**

**bien, sin mas ni menos los dejo**

**¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 16 de Agosto del 2013**


	5. Chapter 05: La Casa de la Sra Park PT 2

**Capitulo 05: La Casa de La Señora Park PT.2**

* * *

Libertad o esclavitud, cariño o desprecio, compañía o soledad. Te sientes contenta, estas contenta, feliz y lo más importante de todo ¡eres Libre!, ¿o no lo eres? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Perla eres una ramera, una tonta cualquiera que no sabe hacer nada útil con su vida, lo único interesante o decente que alguna vez tuviste lo desechaste ¿no es así? Y ahora vives de la basura, de lo que robas, no tienes casa, no tienes dignidad, no tienes familia, no tienes un hogar… no tienes nada.

-"aun… me queda algo, aun me queda mi hogar… Rio"

¿A si? Entonces dime ¿Por qué no regresas a tu hogar?... ¿acaso lo olvidas tontita? Tienes miedo, tienes vergüenza, no has viajado a Sudamérica en seis años, ¿Por qué? Porque eres una cobarde

-"no soy una cobarde"

Si lo eres, es por eso que estas acá, huyendo de tus problemas, en un ático en los estados unidos, no sabes que hacer, no quieres perder tu libertad, pero ¿a qué precio?

-"¡BASTA!, deja de atormentarme"

Vaya, parece que alguien no quiere que le recuerden lo triste y miserable que es tu vida.

-"¡CALLATE!"

Me das risa, viajas por la vida sin un rumbo, tienes todo el mundo a tus pies nadie te dice que hacer, no le rindes cuentas a nadie y vas a donde quieres, sin embargo en las noches te sientes sola, te sientes triste, te sientes infeliz. Admítelo, ¿Qué has disfrutado realmente? Por los días, viajas por el mundo, por las noches vas a fiestas alocadas, y cuando vas a la cama, cuando crees que todo el mundo te adora, realmente te das cuenta de que vives sin amor, nadie te quiere, nadie te estima… nadie te ama

-"¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!... ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!"

En ese momento, Perla se perdió en un limbo donde no había nada, solo ella y un espacio infinito, finalmente apareció en su cama, grande y cómoda, y al mirar hacia un lado vio que había alguien, un macho al parecer.

Las personas que están contigo solo abusan de ti, como tú de ellas, cuando tienes sexo con un macho, tu solo le cumples sus deseos carnales, luego huyes para robarle ¿no es así? Crees que eres linda, pero realmente tú eres una asquerosa criatura por dentro, y así es que no tienes la atención de nadie más como otras criaturas asquerosas. Entiéndelo, no porque seduzcas a un macho quiere decir que te ame, ¡solo te usan!

-"no es cierto… yo puedo tener amor cuando quiero"

Jajaja… nadie te ama, nadie se interesa por ti, por que las personas con quienes te rodeas son iguales que tú, momentáneas que viven el momento… pero en las situaciones que realmente importan ¿Dónde están ellas? Tarde o temprano te abandonaran, de dejaran, porque no te aman, no se interesan por ti.

-"claro que se interesan por mi… tengo mis amigas, ellas me cuidan"

Me gustaría creer eso, pero no soy tan tonta como tú para saber que no se interesan en ti realmente. ¿O acaso crees que darían la vida por ti? ¿Quién es el único que ha dado la vida por ti? ¿Quién?, alguien que te ama, pero eso fue en el pasado. Ya no tienes amor, no tienes valor, no tienes nada.

-"¡MENTIROSA!… yo puedo tener el amor que quiero"

¿Ah sí? Pruébalo, demuéstrame el amor que te tienen tus "amantes"

Perla miro a su lado, el macho dormía plácidamente, en un principio tenía la apariencia de un cuervo, pero ahora era la de un búho. Perla quiso abrasarlo, para sentir una pequeña pero importante muestra de cariño… un simple abrazo. Ella comenzó a rodear con sus alas al macho, que cambio totalmente su forma, era un halcón, ella se apego mas a él, quería apegarse en su pecho, besarle el cuello y acurrucarse en el. Cuando Perla vio al macho, que ahora era un águila, tenía ganas de expresarle su cariño, pero el macho, que ahora era un cóndor, la miro con desprecio y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y continuo durmiendo. Todo lo que había en la habitación, todo como la cama, el macho y los adornos desaparecieron, Perla vivió a quedar sola en el limbo infinito.

¿Lo ves?, a nadie le interesa, nadie es capaz de darte un abrazo, nadie es capaz de decirte te amo, te quiero, te estimo, nadie te quiere ver en las mañanas, nadie te quiere atender, nadie te quiere escuchar, nadie te quiere acompañar, nadie quiere envejecer contigo, nadie quiere dar la vida por ti, nadie quiere morir contigo. Lo que tú viste Perla, no es algo imaginario, no es algo ficticio, todo esos machos te han dado la espalda, lo que tu viste son tus recuerdos, todas las noches, quieres abrazar a alguien, pero nadie quiere hacerlo, porque nadie te ama. Ese es el pago de tu libertad.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla despertó y miro rápidamente a su alrededor, noto estaba en el ático, en la habitación que le proporciono Jenny y de inmediato miro el reloj, eran las 6:54 y aun era de noche, sintió como una gran angustia se apoderaba de ella, sabía que tuvo un mal sueño, una pesadilla Pero no recordaba absolutamente nada y sin querer se coloco a llorar amargamente. Ella ahogo el llanto, trato de no hacer ruido, y se apoyo en su almohada, y se seco sus lágrimas que aun no dejaban de salir

-"¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué lloro?" – pensó

Comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma, sentía frio, mucho frio, las sabanas no la abrigaban lo suficiente, y comenzó a sentirse asustada, no sabía a que precisamente pero lo estaba. El terror se apodero de ella, todo la asustaba, comenzó a sentirse paranoica, todo tenia forma, todo la veía, todo la odiaba. No quería estar sola, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, lo único que quería era que alguien la abrazara. Pero no había nadie, estaba completamente sola.

Perla se escondió entre sus sabanas y cerró los ojos fuertemente, abrazando con ganas la almohada, esperando que esta horrible noche dejara de atormentarla y esperando el cálido amanecer. Lo cierto es que así eran todas las noches de Perla. Se sentía sola, sin nadie a su lado, atormentada… y sin amor.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Era temprano, las cuatro amigas se encontraban en un gran espacio en el ático de la casa, ese espacio era utilizado como comedor, juntaban los alimentos que tenían, los colocaban en un bol y luego se los devoraban, la que mas comía esa mañana era Perla. Todas fueron a tomar desayuno, pero una vez que tenían los alimentos, miraban asombradas como Perla devoraba cada fruta que se le cruzaba al frente.

-"oye Perla, deja algo para las demás" – gruño Inés al ver que Perla se lo comía todo

-"oye, pareciera que no hubieras comido nada en semanas" – agrego Carla

-"lo cierto es que no he comido bien en mucho tiempo" – dijo Perla quien comía desesperadamente, cuando hablaba aun tenía grandes pedazos de fruta en la boca, y cada vez se metía mas y mas.

-"tranquilas, tengo mucha comida… a sí que Perla come todo lo que quieras" – dijo Jenny mostrando una gran cantidad de frutas

Pero el hambre de Perla era insaciable, comía, comía, comía, y no paraba de comer, nadie sabía donde metía tanto alimento. Finalmente, Jenny miro con asombro el hecho de que su gran reserva de frutas se acabara, ¡Perla se lo había comido todo!, mientras ella estaba sentada, con la panza bien hinchada, estaba satisfecha y se sentía bastante contenta.

-"si sigues así engordaras como una ballena" – dijo Inés

-"eso fue bestial" – dijo Jenny – "acabaste mis reservas en tan solo el desayuno"

-"bueno… supongo que desde ahora te llamaremos Perla la traga todo" – bromeo Carla

-"oye Carla, ¿no que yo era la devora machos?" – Pregunto Perla – "¿Cuántos sobrenombres me tienes?"

-"pues… ya van ocho" – se rio Carla

Todas se rieron, finalmente Jenny se puso seria y tomo la palabra

-"por cierto… cambiando de tema ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?" – dijo

-"¿a qué te refieres?" – pregunto Perla

-"pues… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Dónde iremos ahora?" – dijo Jenny

-"¿para qué irse? ¡Estamos muy bien aquí!" – dijo Inés, pero luego Carla la golpeo con el hombro

-"pues si… hay que irse" – dijo Carla

-"la verdad, no quiero irme todavía, quería quedarme aquí un par de días" – dijo Perla que se volvió a relajar en su asiento

Carla, Inés y Jenny se miraron serias unas a otras.

-"pero Perla, no pensaras quedarte en un mismo lado mucho tiempo ¿o sí?" – pregunto Jenny

-"solo quería pasar unos días acá… la verdad es que he viajado mucho y sin parar, quedarme en un lugar una semana o dos no me hará mal"

-"¿dos semanas?" – Dijo Carla – "¡es mucho tiempo!"

-"¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar dos semanas?" – pregunto muy disimuladamente Inés a Jenny

-"porque no podemos quedarnos dos semanas… ¡no tenemos dos semanas!" – Respondió Jenny – "hay que irse lo más pronto posible"

-"y Jenny ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?" – Pregunto Perla, quien no había escuchado la plática entre Jenny e Inés – "que yo recuerde, tu no querías seguir viajando"

-"si… lo que pasa es que ahora que estamos todas juntas, me dieron ganas de revivir viejos tiempos" – respondió, casi improvisando

-"si, además Estados unidos es muy aburrido… hay que irse a otro lugar más divertido ¿no creen?" – dijo Carla

-"bueno, Perla, tu dinos ¿A dónde iremos?" – dijo Jenny

-"¿yo?... ¿Por qué tengo que elegir?" – pregunto Perla

-"pues, tu eres la que mejor conoce el mundo" – dijo Jenny – "queremos ir a un lugar, donde hayan muchas aves y que hayan muchas fiestas"

-"si, donde nadie nos encuentre" – dijo Inés quien fue golpeada nuevamente por Carla quien quería silenciarla – "es decir… donde nadie nos encuentre en una fiesta gigantesca"

-"bueno… conozco varios lugares" – dijo Perla pensando en su siguiente destino – "lo cierto es que hay tantos lugares"

-"bueno… solo dinos uno" – dijo Carla

-"bueno, Europa es muy lindo" – dijo Perla – "pero hemos pasado muchas veces por esos lados, por Asia… mmm no, demasiado conflictivo, y en áfrica no hay fiestas, solo hay caníbales" – a Perla le vinieron recuerdos de su estancia en áfrica – "recuerdo cuando estuve allá, conocí un águila macho tan apuesto, me invito a Salir, creí que tendríamos una cena romántica y una noche muy excitante, pero resulto ser que él tenía otros planes… ya me pareció raro que al llegar a su nido viera a una familia entera calentando una cacerola, pensé que comeríamos algo rico… resulto ser que yo iba a ser la cena… y fue tan divertido cuando…"

-"emmm Perla… por favor termina ya" – interrumpió Jenny

-"si, si es cierto…" – dijo Perla

-"oye, ¿y qué tal Sudamérica?" – propuso Carla

-"no, no, no, no y no" – Perla se negó automáticamente – "no, no quiero ir a esos lugares"

-"¿de verdad?" – Pregunto Jenny – "pero parece un lugar ideal, además nunca hemos ido"

-"bueno, dicen que Machu Pichu es hermoso" – dijo Carla – "o que las playas en México son muy buenas"

-"o que las estatuas en isla de pascua son magníficos" – dijo Inés

-"pues, yo quiero conocer el sur del mundo, como Chile o Argentina" – dijo Jenny – "Sudamérica es el lugar perfecto, y ahora recuerdo que Brasil tiene lo mejor de lo mejor… playas, música, Rio de Janeiro, el amazonas… ¡es el paraíso de las aves!"

-"no, no, no y ¡NO!" – Dijo Perla furiosa, estaba harta de escuchar tanto de Brasil y de Sudamérica – "no iremos para allá, y punto…" – estaba muy seria, y sus amigas la miraron con sorpresa, aunque ellas a pesar de todo querían ir donde Perla decidiera ir – "ya lo pensé, iremos a la India… allí si que es el paraíso de las aves, mucho mejor que la porquería de Brasil"

Perla se dio media vuelta y se fue del comedor.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Perla?" – pregunto Inés, una vez que Perla ya se había ido

-"no le gusta Sudamérica… eso lo había olvidado" – dijo Jenny – "ella nació en Brasil, pero se escapo de allí y no le gusta hablar de ello, como que quiere olvidar esa parte del mundo… y nunca me ha dicho el porqué"

Las tres se quedaron en silencio.

-"bueno, la India, no conozco ese lugar" – dijo Carla

-"ese lugar es espectacular, te encantara" – respondió Jenny

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla llego furiosa a su habitación, estaba muy alterada, al simple hecho de mencionar Brasil la llenaba de enojo y de odio, realmente no le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

-"ir a Brasil… ja, eso querían las estúpidas" – dijo para si misma mientras se sentaba en su cama

Perla comenzó a entregarse a su odio, a maldecir y jurar en mal a su país natal, realmente estaba encolerizada con el tema. Pero miro de reojo el llavero que dejo colgado en la pared, donde podía ver todo el esplendor de Rio, Perla entro en razón y se calmo, acto seguido fue a la pared, tomo el llavero y lo abrazo.

-"no es cierto… te adoro, eres lo mejor del mundo, no hay lugar como Brasil" – dijo ella de manera muy suave, casi que pareciera que le hablaba a un bebé – "te quiero Brasil… te amo, Rio"

Perla de pronto se le vino a la mente una canción, una que no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo le traía hermosos recuerdos, le alegraba el corazón, la primera vez que la escucho fue mientras observaba su momento favorito del día, el atardecer, y fue en su ciudad natal, Rio, desde entonces se trasformo en su canción favorita. Perla recordó el silbido del canario que la entono ese día, y ella comenzó a imitar ese silbido, finalmente se imagino el entorno, los pétalos cayendo del cielo, el acompañamiento de un instrumento de cuerda, y comenzó a ver de nuevo ese mágico atardecer que le había marcado para toda su vida. Después de silbar como lo hizo quien en aquel entonces era su amigo, comenzó a cantar la canción.

_Wasn't really thinking,_  
_Wasn't looking,_  
_Wasn't searching for an answer_  
_In the moonlight_  
_When I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me,_  
_Saw you peaking out from under moon beam_  
_Through the palm trees_  
_Swaying in the breeze_

_I know that I'm feeling so much more than ever before_  
_And so I'm giving more to you that I though I could do_  
_Don't know how it happened,_  
_Don't know why,_  
_But you don't_  
_really need a reason_  
_When the stars shine_  
_Just to fall in love_

_Made the love each other,_  
_Made to be together for a life time_  
_In the sunshine_  
_Flying in the sky_

_I know that I'm feeling so much more than ever before_  
_And so I'm giving more to you that I though I could do_

_Now I know love is real_  
_So when the sky high,_  
_As the angels dry_  
_Letting you and I_  
_Fly love._

Perla se sentía tan bien, podía visualizar el atardecer, la cálida tarde, la suave brisa, el perfecto ambiente que le otorgo esa ciudad. Sintió que debía cantarla en su idioma natal, a si que nuevamente inicio el canto pero esta vez en portugués,

_Ela pula, ela sabe a bula_  
_Ela samba, ela canta_  
_Ela anda na ponta dos pés_  
_Ela é minha cara, ela e jóia rara_  
_Ela é linda, ararinha é o meu amor_

_Vou batendo asas na alma, quando vou_  
_E vejo Cristo aos meus pés, redentor_  
_Ela é minha, Ela sabe a gíria_  
_Ela gila, ela ginga, é como uma flor_

_Ela brinca, ela sai na brisa, ela anima_  
_Ararinha é o meu amor_

_O sol a esquentar a pena, na canção_  
_O chão só quer achar o céu na vida_

_Só com ela eu sou, ela é meu amor_  
_Fly love_

Perla después de terminar su canto sello el momento con un silbido que era idéntico al del principio, definitivamente se tranquilizaba una vez que escuchaba eso. Cada vez que se sentía mal o angustiada o triste, recordaba esa canción, la cantaba y silbaba los versos y nuevamente volvía a estar alegre como siempre.

-"no debí haber dicho esas cosas terribles… no debí tratar así a mis amigas" – dijo a sí misma, luego se levanto y fue a pedir disculpas, pero una vez que abrió la puerta, se encontró con Jenny y esta la miraba con una sonrisa de par a par

-"vaya, eso sí que fue hermoso" – dijo – "¿Dónde escuchaste esa hermosa canción?"

-"de Brasil…" – suspiro – "Jenny, quería pedirte disculpas, a ti y a las demás, no debí tratarlas así… si quieren ir a Sudamérica, lo entiendo… yo…"

-"Perla…" – interrumpió Jenny – "no te preocupes"

-"si, iremos donde tú quieras, da igual si es en Sudamérica o en la luna" – dijo Carla quien apareció de la nada junto con Inés

-"lo importante es que estemos juntas" – dijo Inés

Todas se dieron un abrazo grupal

-"gracias chicas…" – dijo Perla muy contenta – "no sé lo que haría sin ustedes"

-"bien…" – dijo Jenny – "entonces, nuestro siguiente destino ¡La India!"

Las cuatro se emocionaron y se prepararon para su siguiente aventura, se irían hacia el otro lado del mundo, a la mágica india, una cultura milenaria que las sorprendería con grandes cosas y aventuras ¿Qué las esperara allá?

* * *

_**¿que sera de Perla? ¿que aventuras encontrara en la India? ¿sera algún día feliz?**_

* * *

**Bien, este fue el capitulo del día de hoy. espero que haya sido del gusto de todos los presentes. pero ahora haré algo diferente, un pequeño experimento que quiero realizar, tómenlo como un juego.**

**¿de que se trata? preguntaran algunos**

**pues... ¿quieren saber que sucederá en el próximo capitulo? pues, eso esta en sus manos ¿por que? bueno muchos me han dicho de que me demoro demasiado en actualizar, bien, esta vez no dependerá de mi, si no de ustedes, pues les propongo que si este capitulo alcanza un total de 6 Reviews (Guest No cuentan) yo actualizare de inmediato el siguiente capitulo y así tendrán un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante historia. **

**no es que quiera amenazarlos, forzarlos o algo por el estilo, solo quiero hacerlos jugar un poco, ya saben, integrarlos mas con este tema.**

**como dije, es un pequeño experimento, y bien, subiré de todas formas el Próximo Capitulo el Mes siguiente, a si que si quieren que actualice rápido ¡déjenme sus reviews!**

**si quieren mas información de mi y de mis Fics, pues, en Facebook se pueden unir a mi pagina "Dark Kazoo" así como también en "Comunidad Rio en Español"**

**también**** pueden agregarme como amigo "Kirk Kusten" es mi nombre**

**bueno, creo que eso es todo**

**Saludos y ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Recuerden, si quieren el próximo Capitulo ¡solo pídanlo!**

**yo estoy a la merced de mis Fans y seguidores**

**Xau xau**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 21 de Agosto del 2013**


	6. Chapter 06: La Casa de la Sra Park PT 3

**Capitulo 06: La Casa de la Señora Park PT. 3**

* * *

Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían decidido que su próximo destino, fuera el país más exótico que conocerían jamás, la India. Ya estaban equipando todo lo útil, desde provisiones hasta joyería y dinero en caso de que necesitaran hacer algún intercambio en algún determinado momento. Perla ya tenía todo listo, solo ayudaba a hacer un bolso con cosas mixtas para el grupo. Jenny se encargaba de esconder y dejar bien guardadas sus cosas en el ático, ya que algún día volvería a vivir allí, ya que era el lugar perfecto. Finalmente, y después de mucho trabajo, estaban listas para su viaje.

-"uff por fin" – dijo Carla que estaba Exhausta

-"no puedo creer que hayamos empacado todo en tan solo unas horas" – dijo Carla

-"si bueno… igual lo logramos" – dijo Inés

-"oigan… ¿qué tal si comemos algo?" – Propuso Perla y el resto de sus amigas la miraron con cara de burla – "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran asi?"

-"Perla… tu solo piensas en comer" – dijo Carla

-"si, acabaste con mis reservas de una sola vez… ¡y ya tienes hambre!" – dijo Jenny

-"bueno, la verdad es que yo también quiero ir a comer…" – dijo Inés

-"entonces tenemos un problema" – dijo Carla – "Perla se comió toda la comida ¡no tenemos nada!"

-"si, y el tiempo afuera no es para nada agradable" – dijo Inés al ver que afuera había una tormenta muy fuerte y la temperatura afuera era muy baja

-"ahora sí que estamos jodidas" – se quejo Perla

-"tranquilas…" – dijo Jenny – "¿Por qué creen que dije que este era el lugar perfecto para vivir?... ¡vivimos con humanos!, allá abajo hay muchos alimentos… solo tenemos que ir a buscarlos"

-"genial" – dijeron Perla, Inés y Carla al unisonó

-"si bueno, voy a bajar a buscar comida, pero necesitare la ayuda de una de ustedes… ¿Quién se ofrece?" – Dijo Jenny y de inmediato todas se hicieron las ilusas – "oh, vamos… no pueden ser tan flojas"

-"yo propongo que Perla vaya" – dijo Inés

-"si, después de todo ella fue la que se comió toda la comida" – dijo Carla

-"ja, ja, ja" – dijo Perla irónica – "muy graciosas"

-"pero es cierto" – dijo Inés

-"ah sí ¿y qué harás al respecto?" – dijo Perla desafiante

-"bueno, tienes que hacerlo por el bien de la mayoría…" – dijo Carla – "son dos contra una"

-"ja, pero Jenny esta de mi lado ¿Qué opinas?" – dijo Perla

-"la verdad… es que si creo que deberías acompañarme" – dijo Jenny – "así serian tres contra una"

-"bah, ¿Jenny?… esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo fue que te pusiste en mi contra?..." – Perla se sorprendió, pero por la mirada de sus amigas no tenía otra alternativa - "de acuerdo lo hare…" – dijo a regañadientes

Perla y Jenny se fueron mientras que Carla e Inés se quedaron celebrando su victoria. Mientras, Jenny llevaba a su amiga entre un montón de cajas mientras iluminaba el oscuro lugar con una linterna.

-"estúpida mayoría" – susurro Perla

-"tranquila Perla, no es tan malo…" – dijo Jenny mientras se abría camino entre tantas cajas ¡la abuela sí que guardaba cosas! – "además, yo quería venir contigo…"

-"¿ah sí?" – Pregunto – "¿acaso te gusto?"

-"sí, eso quisieras" – respondió – "como te decía, Perla, eres la mejor para esto"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"pues… eres la mejor robando… las otras chicas por lo general lo arruinan con sus tonteras"

-"vaya, nunca pensé tener fama de buena ladrona" – dijo Perla

-"si bueno… esto, comparado con lo de Londres… es pan comido" – dijo Jenny – "es solo una abuela que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, sería muy tonto que nos encontrara"

Perla y Jenny llegaron a su destino, había un hueco entre tantas cajas y cosas antiguas que llegaron a un lugar donde había cientos y cientos de juguetes, así como también cosas para aves, como bañeras y jaulas entre otros.

-"este lugar me da escalofríos" – dijo Perla – "muchas jaulas… me traen malos recuerdos ¿esta señora Park era contrabandista?"

-"no, ella es amante de los animales" – dijo Jenny – "lo más seguro es que habrá tenido una mascota"

-"vaya…" – Perla miraba a su alrededor un montón de juguetes, muchos eran camiones, carros de bombeos o patrullas de la policía, le llamo también la atención un viejo letrero muy pequeño que estaba oculto y en muy mal estado, la humedad y el polvo debieron maltratarlo mucho, el letrero decía 'reservado para Lu'

-"bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo" – dijo Jenny mientras movía unas cajas y daba a una pequeña puerta, que era típica de los áticos – "por aquí entraremos a la casa" – Jenny y Perla levantaron la puerta juntas, ya que era muy pesada, una vez abierta, notaron que abajo era el estudio, donde había una biblioteca y un computador, ambas descendieron muy sigilosamente cada una con un bolso para traerse las cosas, la diversión solo estaba comenzando – "bien, la cocina esta en el primer piso, debemos asegurarnos de que no nos vean"

-"¿Qué nos harán si nos ven?" – pregunto Perla

-"pues, en el momento nada, a si que no te preocupes… lo que pasa es que si nos encuentran la señora Park querrá que fumiguen el ático, y no me quiero ir… ¡este lugar es increíble!"

-"de acuerdo…"

Amabas siguieron su camino, salieron del estudio y llegaron al pasillo del segundo piso, escucharon unos pasos y rápidamente se escondieron en la habitación de huéspedes, pero para su desgracia había un montón de maletas y valijas, eso no era común.

-"¿de dónde salieron tantas maletas?" – pregunto Jenny, pero no podía quedarse quieta, nuevamente se sintieron los pasos, estos se dirigían a la habitación – "ven, escondámonos" – Jenny y Perla se escondieron debajo de la cama

De pronto, entro una humana de más o menos veintisiete años, era colorina y estaba hablando con su celular, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer una revista.

-"diablos" – dijo Jenny – "¡es Gloria!"

-"¿Quién es?" – pregunto Perla

-"la nieta de la señora Park… de vez en cuando viene a visitarla, pero no pensé que estuviera ahora"

-"bueno… no creo que sea tan difícil evadirla"

-"ella no es el problema" – dijo Jenny – "es su mascota ¡Kitty!"

Justo en ese instante, una gata entro en la habitación, era completamente blanca y peluda, su nombre era Kitty. La gata fue a acostarse con su dueña mientras ella seguía hablando por teléfono.

-"esa maldita gata" – dijo Jenny – "es muy agresiva, rápida y no le caen bien las aves…"

-"bien, parece que tendremos un obstáculo"

-"si es muy difícil nos retiramos ¿okey?"

-"¿retirarse?" – Dijo Perla con tono orgulloso – "¿por tan poca cosa? Ni lo sueñes… además así es más divertido, admítelo, esto era un poco aburrido sin tantas complicaciones" – Jenny asintió

-"gracias a Dios que estoy contigo" – dijo Jenny – "bien, que comience la misión"

-"eso sonó muy ñoño"

-"si bueno, he jugado muchos videojuegos últimamente"

Perla y Jenny se quedaron debajo de la cama unos momentos, esperaban pacientemente el momento para actuar, eran expertas en esconderse, y en robar. Ya que en los últimos años, siempre sobrevivían gracias a ese método. Finalmente Gloria corto el teléfono.

-"bien Kitty, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?" – dijo Gloria y su mascota se levanto contenta, finalmente abandono la habitación junto a Kitty

-"bien… es nuestra oportunidad" – dijo Jenny

-"así es ¡vamos!" – agrego Perla y ambas se fueron muy rápidamente

Perla y Jenny bajaron por las escaleras, sin ser vistas, vieron que había mucha gente en el comedor, como Gloria, las empleadas de la señora Park y ella misma estaba en persona allí. Estaban todos muy ocupados en sus asuntos y conversaciones de humanos que no le interesaban para nada a Perla, Jenny estaba más atenta, así podía saber los planes de los humanos, escucho de que Gloria se quedaría unas semanas allí, y que venía a cuidar de su abuelita. Finalmente llegaron a la cocina, siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a una pequeña puerta con un espacio muy pequeño, era la bodega. En esa bodega había muchos alimentos de todo tipo, sobretodos esos que les encantan a las personas de edad, pero también había otras cosas, Perla y Jenny se enfocaron en frutas y golosinas.

-"wow, esto es genial… ¡es mucho alimento!" – dijo Perla mientras tomaba todo lo que podía y lo guardaba en su bolsito

-"si, te dije que este era el lugar perfecto…" – dijo Jenny – "mira, toma este bolso y llénalos ambos… yo hare de guardia"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo Perla mientras recibía el bolso, Jenny se quedo afuera para asegurarse de que nadie las encontrara, mientras tanto la guacamaya azul se dedico a guardar los alimentos que encontraba, como frutas de diversos tipos como naranjas, mangos, uvas, nueces, almendras y manzanas, así como también algunas comidas artificiales como galletas, dulces, pan entre otros. También se llevo un envase de crema, una lata de leche condensada y una salsa de chocolate, definitivamente era muy golosa.

Mientras tanto, Jenny miraba la puerta, estando preparada en caso de que alguien entrara. Estaba tan preparada que tenía varios tipos de escapes, pero la idea de que se llevaran los alimentos al ático, esa era la misión.

Pero sin darse cuenta, algo apareció detrás de ella y se le abalanzo encima, Jenny lo noto pero no alcanzo a reaccionar, cayo inerte al piso mientras un gran bulto estaba sobre ella, era Kitty.

-"vaya, vaya, vaya" – dijo la gata mientras hacía presión sobre el cuello de la paloma – "miren lo que tenemos aquí… la paloma ladrona"

-"suéltame… maldita" – dijo Jenny apenas debido a la asfixia

-"¿Qué piensas robar ahora?" – continuo la gata

-"nada que te importe"

-"uy, a mi me importa bastante…" – dijo la gata con una sonrisa malévola – "pero basta de charlas… es hora de que acabe contigo de una vez por todas"

-"no… no lo hagas… ¡ayuda!"

-"me das lastima… y a la vez asco, tu y todas las aves" – dijo Kitty levantando la garra para dar el golpe fatal

Pero en ese entonces, algo ataco a Kitty ¡era Perla! Quien la embistió con fuerza y clavo sus garras en el lomo de la gata, lo que hizo que chillara de dolor, la gata se movió encima de Jenny, Perla tomo cinta adhesiva y se la coloco alrededor de las patas, finalmente la atrapo y la vendo de los ojos y el hocico, luego con ayuda de Jenny, llevo a Kitty hacia la bodega y la encerraron allí.

-"wow… Perla me salvaste" – dijo Jenny – "gracias"

-"no me lo agradezcas… ahora debemos irnos rápido" – respondió Perla

-"¿tienes los alimentos?"

-"por supuesto que sí" – dijo Perla mientras mostraba los bolsos repletos de comida

-"excelente… ¡ahora vámonos!" – Dijo Jenny – "Kitty se liberara y las cosas serán feas si no llegamos rápido al ático"

Perla y Jenny se movieron rápido y con mucha cautela, al salir de la cocina vieron que el comedor estaba ahora vacio, no sabían donde podrían estar los humanos, a si que ahora tendrían el doble de cuidado, no debían ser vistas. Salieron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, con mucho esfuerzo la subieron ya que cargaban pesados bolsos con comida. Una vez en el segundo piso, fueron rápidamente al estudio para llegar al ático, pero alguien estaba allí a sí que decidieron ocultarse en la pieza que estaba más cerca, esta era la habitación principal, la pieza de la Sra Park, al entrar, Perla le llamo mucho la atención la cantidad de fotos que tenia, muchas de ellas eran con animales, de sus viajes, también tenía muchas fotos familiares. Alguien entro, ¡era la señora Park con Gloria!, Perla y Jenny se escondieron debajo de un mueble.

-"¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermana?" – Dijo la señora Park – "ella me mando algo a la computadora y quiero verlo, pero no se manejar ese aparato del demonio"

-"¿y qué te puede haber enviado Linda, Nana?" – dijo Gloria nombrando a la señora Park con su sobrenombre que esta le tenía desde que era una niña

-"¿Linda?" – Se pregunto Perla – "¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?"

-"pues, mi nieta me llamo y me dijo que tenía fotos magnificas" – dijo la Señora Park – "debe tener muchas fotos buenas de ese santuario que tiene en Sudamérica"

Mientras tanto, Perla dejo de prestarle la atención a la conversación de los humanos y miro a su lado, había una pequeña caja, muy bonita, de seguro estaba allí porque la señora Park tenía algo que le ocultaba al mundo, debía ser importante, Perla comenzó a forcejear con la caja para abrirla.

-"Perla… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" – dijo Jenny preocupada al ver a Perla

-"tranquila, tengo un sexto sentido para esto" – respondió – "solo hago lo que sé hacer mejor… debe de haber algo de mucho valor para que esta vieja lo cierre tanto" – Perla estaba haciendo mucha fuerza para abrir la caja hasta que por fin la abrió – "¡Lotería!" – esta comenzó a ver en su interior. Pero para su decepción, no había más que fotos, y baratijas sin ningún valor.

-"vaya, creo que no encontraste nada, tu sexto sentido no es tan bueno después de todo" – dijo con Burla Jenny

-"ya cállate" – dijo Perla que seguía indagando – "algo de valor debe de haber aquí"

Perla comenzó a registrar todo, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que finalmente encontró un compartimiento secreto en la caja, lo abrió y encontró algo muy interesante, era una joya de plata con bordes de oro, era un colgante y tenia forma de corazón, era muy grueso con una cadena de oro hermosa, de seguro costaba una fortuna.

-"¿ves?... te lo dije" – dijo Perla contemplando la joya

-"es hermosa" – dijo Jenny – "nunca antes la había visto… la señora Park la oculto muy bien"

-"tiene algo adentro" – dijo Perla al notar que estaba ensamblada, y también tenía una división muy notoria, lo más seguro era que algo tenia adentro, pero Perla no pudo abrirla porque estaba atascada

-"Perla, guarda eso y vámonos ya" – dijo Jenny y Perla guardo el colgante en su bolso

La señora Park y Gloria se quedaron conversando en la habitación, mientras que lentamente Perla y Jenny se escabullían entre los muebles, hasta llegar a la salida, y sin ser vistas salieron del lugar, volvieron al pasillo, y fueron al estudio.

-"bien, ahora solo queda subir al ático y misión cumplida" – dijo Jenny – "rápido… subamos los bolsos"

Jenny se elevo para abrir la entrada del ático, mientras Perla colocaba los bolsos en posición, y lentamente iban subiendo uno a uno los bolsos ya que eran muy pesados, lo subían a los muebles, desde los más bajos a los más altos, finalmente cuando llegaban al más alto ambas elevaban el bolso, y se agotaban bastante ya que eran muy pesados. Una vez que estuviera arriba, Jenny abrió la puerta hacia el ático, y Perla arrojo el pesado bolso dentro. Ambas respiraban agitadamente y estaban exhaustas, tomaron un ligero descanso y luego fueron a buscar el otro bolso.

Una vez con el segundo bolso arriba escucharon un ruido ¡alguien venia!, rápidamente Perla y Jenny metieron el segundo bolso pero sin que se dieran cuenta el medallón de plata que habían robado se cayó y fue a parar a un lado del escritorio, Perla actuó Rápidamente y se preparo para ir a buscarla

-"Perla ¿estás loca?" – Murmuro Jenny – "déjala… debemos irnos rápido"

-"descuida, lo tengo controlado" – dijo Perla muy tranquila, emprendió vuelo y bajo rápidamente, pero ya era tarde, alguien estaba entrando, era Gloria que hablaba por teléfono

-"si, sé que no te he llamado" – dijo ella al teléfono, se podía escuchar una voz desde el teléfono – "lo siento Linda… no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero dime ¿Cómo estás?"

La humana se sentó en el escritorio y prendió el computador, Perla se había escondido en ese lugar, a un lado de la impresora estaba a salvo y no estaba lejos de donde estaba el medallón que se le cayó y que justo estaba debajo de la silla, miro de reojo al techo y vio a Jenny, Perla le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien. Jenny se fue, dejando a Perla sola en ese aprieto. Pero para ella no le era un problema, por lo general solía escapar de situaciones así e incluso se podría decir que esa era una situación muy común en su vida. Perla comenzó a acercarse lentamente, esperaba que la humana se despistara y así sacar el medallón que se encontraba debajo de ella sin problema.

-"Nana dice que le mandaste fotos ¿no es así?" – Dijo Gloria mientras esperaba una respuesta – "de acuerdo, le imprimiré las imágenes… por cierto ¿de qué son?"

Gloria se enfoco en la computadora y con su conversación estaba más que distraía, era la oportunidad de Perla. Se fue acercando lentamente, muy lentamente ya que no quería hacer un movimiento brusco que llamara la atención de la humana. Después de algunos intentos fallidos debido a los continuos movimientos de Gloria, Perla estuvo muy cerca de tomar el medallón pero se asusto al escuchar el sonido de la impresora que estaba a su lado.

-"si, la impresora funciona y tiene mucha tinta" – dijo Gloria – "bien, ahora revisare el correo para ver las fotos… ummm a ver… wow, son varias, y son muy lindas las fotos… el paisaje es espectacular, quizás vaya a pasar contigo mis vacaciones" – se escucharon unas risas – "si que te ha cambiado la vida ese tal Tulio ¿no? De ser una aburrida dueña de una librería, pasaste a ser una aventurera en Brasil ¡y hasta tienes un santuario!... ¿aun sigue vivo ese pájaro tuyo?"

Perla suspiro, no estaba prestando atención a su conversación, si no a todos los factores para que pudiera recuperar el medallón.

-"si bueno, si me di cuenta… wow si que tienes fotos de él… ¿Cuál quieres que imprima?... ¡¿TODAS?!" – Gloria se exalto un poco – "si, tomara un rato… pero en fin, las pondré a imprimir… ¡ya!" – Gloria apretó el botón y las fotos comenzaron a imprimirse

Mientras tanto Perla seguía con sus intentos de recuperar el collar, pasaron unos momentos y Gloria se levanto y se fue de la habitación. Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta de Perla y recupero el collar, ¡misión cumplida! Ahora solo debía ser muy rápida y subir al ático antes de que la humana regresara, pero justo en ese momento, Perla miro la impresora y vio algo que le sorprendió mucho.

Era un guacamayo, igual a ella, con un plumaje azul muy oscuro, con un peinado muy extravagante muy similar a una palmera, con ojos marrones y una simpática mirada, era un niño muy lindo. Al verlo a Perla le Llamo mucho la atención, se acerco para ver con más cuidado.

De pronto salió impresa la segunda imagen, era otra guacamaya, también una niña, esta tenía un aspecto robusto y tenía un plumaje de color azul claro, ojos celestes y un lindo peinado. Después de ver esa imagen Perla se sintió tocada en el corazón, era mucha la coincidencia como para ser verdad.

Luego salió la tercera imagen, era otra niña. Con un plumaje intermedio a sus dos hermanos, tenia ojos marrones como su hermano pero su peinado era similar al de su hermana, era delgada, esbelta y de una muy bella figura, era sin duda una niña preciosa. Perla no lo podía creer, una lágrima caía por su mejilla y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, quería seguir viendo las imágenes

-"no… esto no puede ser…" – decía ella mientras miraba la foto, ya quería ver la siguiente fotografía pero la impresora todavía no la revelaba, Perla comenzó a golpearla para que saliera mas rápido – "vamos pedazo de chatarra… ¡muéstrame las otras!"

La siguiente imagen que salió era de los tres niños juntos, se veían tan alegres y contentos con hermosas sonrisas que lo reflejaban, a cualquiera le encantaría ver tan hermosa foto de niños tan hermosos como esos. La imagen la cautivaba, la llenaba de dudas y la emocionaba bastante, no había tenido ese sentimiento en años. La siguiente imagen comenzó a salir lentamente pero de pronto volvió a entrar Gloria.

-"vamos, apúrate… rápido, rápido, rápido" – decía desesperada para ver la siguiente imagen. Estaba muy cautivada al ver esas tan tiernas criaturas.

Poco a poco fue saliendo, en la parte de abajo se podía ver a los mismos niños de antes, pero había alguien más, Perla estaba más ansiosa por cada segundo que pasaba. Gloria comenzó a ver cómo iban las impresiones, afortunadamente Perla alcanzo a esconderse antes de que la humana la viera, para cuando Gloria se alejo, volvió a ver la imagen, esta vez estaba completa.

Cuando Perla vio la imagen, sintió como una lanza le atravesaba el corazón, mientras que a su alma le lanzaban un balde de agua fría, sentía como su estomago comenzaba a burbujearle y todos los huesos sintieron un horrible escalofrió, sus ojos no pestañaban, no podía mover la boca, no podía reaccionar, estaba completamente en estado de Shock. La angustia y la felicidad se apoderaron de ella, estaba confundida, alegre, triste y muchos otros sentimientos en muy poco tiempo, era tanto que ni siquiera ella podría describir como se sentía.

En la imagen se podían apreciar al Niño con el peinado de palmera, a la niña robusta y a la niña delgada, todos ellos sonreían, pero además había alguien, otro guacamayo, uno grande ya adulto, con un plumaje azul oscuro y con ojos marrones… él era Blu y los niños de la imagen eran los hijos que ella tuvo con el.

* * *

**Bien, creo que esto sera todo... son libres de dejar sus Reviews**

**les recuerdo que si quieren saber mas de mi y de mis historias, ¡estamos en facebook!, dale me gusta a la pagina "Dark-Kazoo" y puedes agregarme como amigo, soy "Kirk Kusten"... cuando entres en mi pagina podras disfrutar de la experiencia completa... imágenes, vídeos, música y fotos... ¿que esperas?**

**también los invito a jugar "Baby Birds" en facebook, en este juego podrán alimentar, cuidar y entretener a los hijos de Blu y Perla ¡es genial! (PD: esta solo en francés)**

**bien, creo que eso seria todo**

**saludos y hasta la próxima**

* * *

**FECHA: Martes 27 de Agosto del 2013**


	7. Chapter 07: La Casa de la Sra Park PT 4

**Capitulo 07: La Casa de La Señora Park PT. 4**

_"El Álbum de Fotografías"_

* * *

Perla se sentó a un lado de la impresora, atontada y con una gran desorientación, no podía creer lo que había visto ¡seis años! Han pasado seis años desde que ella abandono Brasil, abandono Rio de Janeiro, hace seis años que había abandonado a Blu. Nunca creyó que volvería a saber de él, el mundo es gigante, hay millones de millones de seres vivos en toda la tierra y solamente había dos guacamayos azules, aunque eso era ahora diferente, era obvio que Blu se encargaría de la crianza de los niños que tuvieron. Perla los olvido, a él y a los niños los había olvidado por completo ¡Debía hacerlo! Y hasta entonces había tenido éxito.

Pero ahora era distinto, Perla no dejaba de pensar en ellos, en lo hermosos que son los pequeños, al verlos sintió gran ternura y cariño hacia ellos, al fin y al cabo eran sus hijos. De inmediato se intereso en ellos ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Cómo serán? ¿Cómo vivirán? ¿Cómo se llamaran?, de momento Perla no sabía nada de ellos, y era lógico ya que los había abandonado antes que rompieran el cascaron.

Perla comenzó a sonreír, ¡Estaba muy alegre y contenta!, sintió una gran paz en su alma, se imagino la risa de los pequeños, se imagino que estaba en Rio, mirando como jugaban, como volaban y como eran de felices.

Ella suspiro, volvió a la realidad y sintió un nudo en su garganta, comenzó a murmurar

-"Blu… tu…" – dijo con dificultad

La nostalgia se apodero de ella, comenzó a recordar todo, el día en la clínica cuando se conocieron, cuando fueron secuestrados, como pasaron su primera noche, luego como buscaron la manera de liberarse, cuando conocieron a Rafael y su familia, Pedro y Nico, este último fue el compositor de su canción favorita, y el momento cuando la canto fue cuando ella y Blu viajaban en el tranvía por las calles de Rio, uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida. También recordó cuando la volvieron a capturar y el fracasado de Blu, que ni siquiera podía volar, arriesgo una y otra vez su vida para salvarla… y finalmente el momento cuando ambos iban a morir en el vacío y el la había salvado… después de eso ella y Blu fueron muy felices durante dos años.

Se le vinieron cientos de recuerdos así como buenos y también algunos malos, pero todos eran parte de su memoria en una etapa en donde ella era feliz. Pero de pronto se apago la luz, Gloria se había marchado de la habitación, dejando todo apagado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin que Perla se diera cuanta.

-"¿Qué hora es?..." – dijo Perla buscando algún reloj, hasta que finalmente vio uno pegado a la pared, le costó un poco verlo ya que estaba muy oscuro – "¡Wow! Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya…"

Justo antes de que se fuera, alguien entro muy rápidamente, Perla logro ocultarse, Gloria encendió al luz y busco en el escritorio su celular.

-"¡aquí esta!" – Dijo ella mientras tomaba su celular, luego se extraño al ver una cosa extraña en el suelo – "¿Qué es esto?"

Perla pensaba que la habían encontrado, pero para su fortuna Gloria tomo el collar de plata y oro de la Señora Park, lo guardo y se fue.

-"maldición… lo olvide" – dijo Perla una vez que Gloria se hubiera marchado, vio donde estaban las fotos pero Gloria se las había llevado.

Aun así Perla fue hacia arriba a la entrada del ático y fue al encuentro con sus amigas, como estaba oscuro no podía ver nada y frecuentemente se golpeaba con algo, estaba más que desorientada por el hallazgo recién hecho, después de tanto tiempo pudo saber algo de su… familia.

Caminando casi como un Zombi llego a donde estaban sus amigas, que estaban comiendo.

-"¡Perla! ¡Al fin llegas!" – dijo Inés

-"si, ya me tenias preocupada" – dijo Jenny acercándose a su amiga y dándole un fuerte abrazo – "no es que desconfiara de ti, pero pensé que te había pasado algo"

-"ñee Perla es toda una profesional, se las puede arreglar sola" – dijo Carla

-"Perla… ¿pasa algo?" – pregunto Jenny al ver a su amiga tan desorientada

-"no nada" – dijo Perla mientras se acariciaba las sienes – "estoy algo cansada… iré a dormir"

-"por cierto… ¿recuperaste el collar?" – pregunto Jenny

-"no… se lo llevaron" – dijo Perla aun con un tono de voz muy bajo y desanimado – "buenas noches"

Perla fue a su habitación y todas sus amigas se quedaron mudas y se miraban unas a otras

-"¿y qué le pasa a Perla?" – dijo Inés

-"si, esta algo extraña… ¿no se habrá drogado sin nosotras?" – dijo Carla

-"definitivamente algo está mal" – dijo Jenny extrañada – "Perla no se da por vencida tan fácil, ella hubiera hecho todo por ese collar, y ahora actúa como si no le importara… es extraño"

-"tampoco comió algo" – dijo Carla – "antes de que te fueras con ella estaba hambrienta"

-"¿paso algo allá abajo?" – pregunto Inés a Jenny

-"pues… no, actuó como siempre…" – respondió – "tal vez estamos haciéndonos muchas preguntas… tal vez está cansada la pobre"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche y Perla aun no lograba quedarse dormida, se movía de un lado para otro de su cama, pero sencillamente no podía dormir, pensaba una y otra vez en las fotos que había visto, estaba muy nerviosa, quería saber de ellos, quería verlos con sus propios ojos, quería conocerlos, quería abrazarlos, quería cuidarlos… quería regresar.

Perla estaba pensando en sus hijos, necesitaba algo para llevárselo consigo ¿pero qué? Finalmente decidió tener una de las fotos que vio. Así que se levanto y se preparo para hacer una vez más lo que mejor sabía hacer. Salió de su habitación con cautela, no quería despertar a sus amigas, se fue hacia la entrada del ático, y se llevo consigo la linterna de Jenny para poder iluminar el lugar, pero esta vez le daba más miedo al ver tantas jaulas y cadenas.

Al llegar abajo vio que todo estaba apagado, salvo una habitación que todavía tenía una suave luz prendida, era la habitación de la señora Park, Perla entro y pudo a ver a la señora de edad despierta en su cama, pero estaba muy ocupada revisando un libro que tenía en sus manos.

Perla fue rápida y sin llamar la atención de la anciana fue por entre medio de los muebles, poco a poco buscando las fotos que buscaba. Busco en un mueble donde habían varios álbumes de fotos, cada una de ellas con un nombre distinto, pero estaban muy bien organizados, unos decían nombres, otros algunas fechas importantes, la única que Perla reconoció era un álbum que decía _'Linda y Tulio'_, al verlas descubrió que se habían casado, pero eso no le importaba ¡buscaba fotos de los niños!

Noto algo extraño, estaban todos los álbumes muy bien ordenados y apilados, pero faltaba uno, Perla fue donde estaba la Señora Park y vio que allí estaba el álbum que faltaba, también vio que la señora Park le colocaba las fotos nuevas, al mirarlas más de cerca noto que eran las fotos que buscaba ¡sin duda era ese!, Perla fue acercándose lentamente entre los muebles, era muy sigilosa, se coloco detrás de la cama, encima de una repisa que estaba allí, sin que la señora Park se diera cuenta. Como ya era de tarde, la Señora Park estaba ya muy cansada, a esos años le era difícil mantenerse despierta tan tarde, era cosa de tiempo para que se quedara dormida, Perla miraba las fotos que la anciana colocaba en el álbum, eran muchas fotos, y en varias salían los pequeñines jugando, comiendo y hasta incluso durmiendo, de vez en cuando en las fotos aparecía Blu, todos muy sonrientes y felices. Finalmente la Señora Park termino de colocar las fotos en orden en su álbum, se quedo contemplándolas un momento y finalmente se quedo profundamente dormida. Perla se dio cuenta de eso

-"¿estará dormida?" – se pregunto a si misma mientras aterrizaba suavemente en la cama sin despertar a la señora Park, quería averiguar si estaba dormida para así no tener una sorpresa desagradable, Perla trato de llamar su atención de distintas formas pero la anciana comenzó a roncar muy fuerte – "si, definitivamente esta dormida"

Perla comenzó a ver las fotos de sus hijos, habían algunas donde estaban en la playa, otras en la selva, otras en su nido, también habían algunas en casas de humanos, Perla temía que se trasformaran en mascotas y los separaran pero comprobó que estaban viviendo en la selva. Comenzó a mirar más de cerca algunos detalles de los pequeños, por ejemplo el pequeño con peinado de palmera, definitivamente tenia los genes de su padre, era delgado con un color de plumas oscuro, ojos marrones y el pico eran idénticos, había una foto en donde solo salía él y su padre y se podía apreciar el gran parecido… padre e hijo, se le podía apreciar una personalidad tierna y muy juguetona, como la de los hijos de Rafael, habían fotos donde él le causaba varias travesuras a su padre, también algunas locuras, al contrario de sus hermanas no volaba a menudo, era como si quisiese siempre tener las garras en tierra, Perla comenzó a reflexionar sobre a quién habría salido con esa actitud, pudo ser de Blu un poco, ya que él era de los que prefería caminar aunque eso le fuera mucho trabajo y esa personalidad bromista definitivamente la saco de ella, ella siempre le gustaron las bromas. La otra niña era idéntica a Perla, un plumaje azul claro, ojos de un color zafiro profundo, y el peinado y el pico eran delicados y elegantemente firmes, era un poco gordita, quizás ella era la mayor, es costumbre que las crías mayores sean más robustas que las demás debido que comen más que sus hermanos, Perla recordó a su hermana ya que ella era la más gorda de la familia por ser la mayor, Perla comenzó a recordar que también Blu era muy goloso en la comida, le encantaba comer las cosas de los humanos, lo más seguro es que la haya consentido para que comiera tanto hasta engordar así. Finalmente estaba aquella pequeña y frágil niña, con un plumaje claro pero con ojos marrones, Perla comenzó a ver como fue la mezcla entre ella y Blu para formar a tan tierna criaturita, aunque se veía muy linda, tierna y tímida Perla reconoció algo muy propio de ella, al parecer era muy agresiva, ruda y muy independiente, bastante buena en los aires, habían muchas fotos donde ella salía venciendo a sus hermanos en los juegos de destreza física, y al parecer también era muy inteligente, definitivamente eso lo saco de su padre, ya que él era el sabelotodo.

Perla se quedo un buen rato viendo las fotos de sus hijos, se alegraba y se quedaba pensando en ellos, realmente le fascino haberse enterado de su única familia en el mundo. Ella comenzaba a reírse, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cada vez más, nunca estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, era como una hoja que dejaba que la corriente la llevara, pero ahora solo quería tener un destino… solo había un lugar donde ella quería viajar, Rio De Janeiro.

Cuando termino de ver las fotos de sus hijos, fue unas páginas hacia atrás hasta finalmente llegar a la primera pagina, la portada decía "para mi ave favorita", era más que obvio que esa señora adoraba a Blu, las fotos eran muy antiguas y empezaban cuando Blu era apenas un bebé, en ese momento Perla comenzó a recordar al padre de sus hijos. Él quien la había salvado y le dio lo que nadie más puede darle, pero ella nunca valoro ese tan preciado regalo. Comenzó a avanzar en el libro, vio fotos de Blu cuando crecía, cuando se trasformo en adolecente y finalmente cuando se trasformo en adulto, llego un momento en donde vio fotos de días antes de conocerlo, antes de que fuera por primera vez a Brasil. Perla se quedo viendo el álbum durante más de una hora.

El álbum de fotos contaba con cien páginas, las últimas treinta estaban aun en blanco, quizás para el futuro, las fotos de la infancia de Blu ocupaban cuarenta páginas y las fotos de los niños ocupaban veinte, pero entre medio habían diez páginas donde Perla no sabía que había allí, y solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Comenzó a verlas y encontró lo que ella quería olvidar, se vio a sí misma y noto que era muy distinto a lo que una vez fue, a lo que ella era y lo que las fotos le recordaban, las fotos eran del tiempo en que ella y Blu fueron Novios, habían desde que ella se sano el ala hasta la última donde ella aparecía, esa imagen mostraba que estaba preñada.

Perla suspiro y vio una foto en donde ella y Blu se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con grandes sonrisas, los ojos de él mostraban el amor inmenso que sentía por ella, y en lo feliz que era a su lado, y los ojos de ella por su parte estaban llenos de amor y de felicidad.

Ella amaba a Blu… pero no lo amaba tanto como amaba a su libertad.

Perla comenzó a pensar en Blu, y sintió esas mariposas en su estomago que hace tanto tiempo no sentía por un macho, el dicho era cierto, donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, y esas cenizas que estaban dentro de Perla estaban a punto de arder como un volcán en erupción.

Era tarde, a si que se llevo un par de fotos, una donde estaban ella y Blu, y la otra donde salían los pequeñines. Y como era de costumbre, le dejo todo tal cual como si ella nunca hubiese estado allí, así la señora Park se demoraría mas en darse cuenta de que perdió las fotos y mientras ella ordenaba, encontró en el velador el tan valioso collar de oro y plata que había hurtado horas antes, y ahora lo volvía a recuperar, tomo su bolso guardo el collar y las fotos y luego se fue.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, debía pasar por varios metros con cautela para llegar a la entrada del ático, Perla fue a ciegas por el pasillo y con rapidez, también algo distraída de su entorno debido a que estaba tan emocionada y contenta con la información que poseía y que había logrado todo con éxito, comenzó a tararear canciones de samba y a hacer unos pasos de bailes que recordaba, grave error.

Un ladrón no festeja el robo inmediatamente después de haber hurtado, esa es una de las reglas fundamentales de los criminales. Uno siempre debe estar alerta hasta que llegara a un lugar seguro. Perla no se dio cuenta de que era asechada en la oscuridad, donde una sombra con aterradores ojos se acercaba lentamente, con sigilo hacia su distraída presa, usando la oscuridad a su favor sorprendió a Perla con un ataque rápido, coloco una de sus garras en el cuello de su enemiga para asfixiarla, la otra para inmovilizarla, la atacante era Kitty.

-"eso que me hiciste en la tarde me dolió… me dolió mucho" – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su victima

Perla no podía hablar, Kitty asfixiaba con fuerza y poco a poco sentía que el oxigeno le faltaba

-"lástima que no seas Jenny" – continuo la gata – "pero puedo conformarme con matándote…"

-"p…p…p…" – trataba de decir Perla

-"¿Qué dices?" – Dijo Kitty de manera burlona – "oh, no puedo escucharte por que te estoy estrangulando…"

¡Esto es tan injusto! Perla nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte, todos los días enfrentaba peligrosas situaciones donde su vida era puesta constantemente en peligro, y nunca le importo porque sentía que esa era una de las sorpresas de la libertad, como uno nunca sabe lo que va a ocurrir el morir siempre era una opción, pero tampoco se rendiría tan fácil a sí que siempre buscaba la manera de salir con vida. Pero en esta oportunidad Perla sentía que no podía morir sin ver a sus hijos, aunque sea una vez, lo quería, lo deseaba… lo necesitaba. Pero ahora parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir, casi no le quedaba aire y Kitty asfixiaba cada vez con más fuerza, solo un milagro podría salvarla. Comenzó a llorar, no por el dolor físico si no por el emocional.

-"me das lastima…" – dijo Kitty con frialdad – "hace mucho que no veía a uno como tú, si…" – se quedo callada sorpresivamente por lo que vio

Perla iba con un bolso, y en el ataque se salieron algunas cosas, una de ellas era una foto que casualmente se veía a la perfección con la poca luz que había, Kitty dejo de asfixiar a Perla pero sin soltarla, esta se sorprendió mucho por esa acción, creía que tendría algo de piedad.

-"vaya, vaya, vaya… tu eres esa tal Perla… ¿verdad?" – dijo la gata con un tono más amigable pero aun así desafiante

Perla se quedo callada, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

-"¡responde!" – exigió Kitty

-"si… soy yo" – dijo asustada

-"vaya, nunca creí que fuera a conocerte al fin" – dijo Kitty

-"¿Por qué… querías conocerme?" – pregunto Perla sorprendida

-"pues… te admiro mucho, al decir verdad" – dijo la gata soltando a Perla al fin – "aunque no lo sepas has hecho mucho por mi"

-"¿ah sí?" – dijo Perla malhumorada y desafiante – "¿y esa es la forma de cómo me agradeces? ¿Atacándome y estrangulándome?"

-"pues… creo que te debo una disculpa, creo que no te reconocí, estas diferente a esta foto" – dijo la gata mientras le mostraba la foto que estaba en el suelo, luego la guardo en el bolso y finalmente se la paso a Perla – "veo que conociste a Blu"

-"¿tu lo conoces?" – pregunto

-"hace varios años que no lo veo… lo único que se dé él es por lo que me cuentan" – respondió

-"bueno… yo tampoco lo he visto en mucho tiempo" – dijo Perla

-"si bueno… es tarde y me iré a dormir… te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, estés donde estés en esta casa" – la gata se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse

-"un momento… ¿no deberías perseguirme y averiguar donde esta Jenny y las demás?" – Dijo Perla quien desconfiaba de ella – "esto es muy extraño… no estás cumpliendo con tu deber como normalmente haces, y eso me es sospechoso"

-"si tuviera que cumplir mi deber, te hubiera matado… pero no quiero hacerlo, y si Jenny es tu amiga, pues… no me amargare por ustedes… hagan lo que quieran, solo no me molesten"

-"¿no que la detestabas?"

-"sí, eso es cierto… pero hay otras cosas que detesto mas" – la gata ya estaba completamente indiferente a Perla – "en fin, buenas noches"

-"espera…" – Perla llamo a la gata y esta se detuvo – "solo te pido una cosa más… dime ¿Qué has sabido de Blu"

La gata se dio media vuelta, fingiendo una cara amigable, simpática e inocente – "lo único que te puedo decir es que le vendría bien una visita tuya"

-"¿tú crees?"

-"desde luego…" – dijo ella volviendo a tomar su rumbo – "mándale saludos de mi parte, y dile que ya cumplí con la promesa que le hice"

Perla se quedo perpleja, la gata desapareció en la oscuridad tan rápido como apareció de ella, mientras tanto la guacamaya volvió a sentir esas cosquillas en su estomago ¡quería ver a Blu! y ahora tenía otro motivo más para ir a Brasil. Luego comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor y comenzó a pensar en algo ¡Blu debió de haber estado en ese mismo lugar hace años!, tomo las cosas y se fue al ático, al llegar volvió a iluminar el lugar con su linterna, y al ver tantas jaulas y cosas para aves ya no le daba miedo ¡eran las cosas de Blu!, limpio algunos juguetes cubiertos de polvo, principalmente eran autos, busco una patrulla de policía, ya que recordaba que ese era el favorito de Blu, le costó encontrarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo y lo limpio, comenzó a empujarlo para llevárselo, pero allí fue cuando choco con una jaula, ya no le daba miedo, es más le encantaba, a si que se metió dentro y se acomodo.

-"a sí que esta era la jaula de Blu" – dijo Perla fascinada – "no sé porque le habrá gustado tanto" – de pronto vio una campanita colgando, ella la toco y comenzó a sonar, se asusto un poco pero después le termino gustando – "no sé que tiene ¡pero es divertido!" – Perla saco la campanita y se la llevo. Perla escucho en su mente la voz de Blu, esta le decía "como extraño mi campanita"

también se topo con un letrero que se habia topado antes, pero esta vez lo limpio, y este decía "reservado para Blu"

Y así Perla fue revisando una a una las cosas que había en el ático, estaba rodeada de cosas de Blu, esto no podía ser otra cosa que una señal, el mundo ya era muy pequeño para que todo esto fuera coincidencia. Perla tomo la patrulla y la campanita y se las llevo hacia la pieza, estaba agotada, de eso no había duda, pero estaba muy alegre, tenía ya una gran sensación en su estomago, sentía lo mismo que sintió hace mucho tiempo atrás, Perla ya sabía lo que quería hacer. Regresar…

-"Perla… sí que haces mucho ruido" – dijo Jenny con mucho sueño – "¿Qué estuviste haciendo?" – comenzó a mirar el nuevo botín de Perla

-"bueno, te dije que lo tenía todo controlado" – dijo Perla mostrando el collar

-"vaya, fuiste a recuperarlo, ¡genial!"

-"así es…"

-"bueno, será mejor que descanses, mañana nos iremos a la India temprano" – dijo Jenny mientras se retiraba – "buenas noches"

Un balde de agua fría golpeo en el espíritu de Perla, ella y sus amigas viajarían a la otra parte del mundo la siguiente mañana, Perla deseaba ir a Brasil pero eso tendría que esperar… por ahora.

Suspiro derrotada y se fue a acostar, no podía cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana, guardo sus nuevas cosas, como el collar, la patrulla y la campanita. Y se fue a su cama, pero eso si se llevo la fotografía de sus hijos consigo, la beso y la puso a su lado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Perla pudo dormir sin ningún problema.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la casa, en la habitación de huéspedes. Kitty estaba acostándose, también estaba muy contenta, se reía a sus adentros y tenía una sonrisa maléfica

-"esa Perla, le ha hecho más daño a Blu de lo que yo le haría jamás" – dijo ella – "y ahora… es tiempo de ver que tan mal te quedas al volver a verla… solo es cosa de tiempo y al fin ella regresara"

Kitty sabía a la perfección la historia de Blu y Perla, lo odiaba tanto que siempre buscaba la manera de hacerle daño cuando eran pequeños, pero desde que se fue solo sabía las noticias de él. Como por ejemplo que había tenido hijos, a quien también detestaba… también sabía que si él y Perla se volvían a encontrar… el volvería a sufrir.

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo del día de hoy**

**si les gusto dejen su review, si no les gusto, también dejen su review**

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS EVERYWERE**

**les recuerdo que si quieren saber mas de mi y de mis historias, ¡estamos en facebook!, dale me gusta a la pagina "Dark-Kazoo" y puedes agregarme como amigo, soy "Kirk Kusten"... cuando entres en mi pagina podrás disfrutar de la experiencia completa... imágenes, vídeos, música y fotos... ¿que esperas?**

**también los invito a jugar "Baby Birds" en facebook, en este juego podrán alimentar, cuidar y entretener a los hijos de Blu y Perla ¡es genial! (PD: esta solo en francés)**

**bien, creo que eso seria todo**

**saludos y hasta la próxima**

* * *

**FECHA: Lunes 09 de Septiembre del 2013**


	8. Chapter 08: Nuevo Rumbo

**Capitulo 08: Nuevo Rumbo**

* * *

Abría los ojos lentamente, realmente se sentía muy bien. Era como si alguien me hubiera dado un masaje en todo mi cuerpo, me sentía tan descansada, tan bien, todo era muy placentero, la cama donde estaba era muy cómoda, mas cómoda de lo que yo recordaba. No quise volver a abrir los ojos, los cerré y trate de disfrutar este momento tan excitante. Estire mis alas, y mis patas, me estire como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo, bostece a más no poder. Me di vueltas en mi cama, sonreía de cada movimiento atrevido que se me ocurría hacer. Abrace con fuerza la almohada, no quería soltarla, estaba tan cómoda que podría estar allí toda mi vida, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin nada. Solo yo y mi cama. La fragancia de ese lugar era tan delicioso, no recuerdo de donde habrá salido, pero no me importaba. Comencé a acariciarme, mordí mis alas con ternura, mientras la mordisqueaba me tocaba el torso con la otra. Era un juego muy tonto, pero me relajaba. Después de un rato así, abrí los ojos…

Esa no era mi cama, esa no era mi habitación, y lo más seguro que ese lugar no era la azotea de la señora Park.

La cama estaba hecha de madera, de una manera muy rustica, sin embargo contaba con un suave colchón y unas sabanas blancas, la habitación era muy acogedora, la madera y sus adornos le daban una decoración muy buena, siempre me encanto decorar de esa manera. Aunque era agradable estar allí, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado.

-"bien… este lugar es sin duda muy bonito, pero no sé cómo diablos llegue aquí" – dije a mis adentros – "lo más seguro es que he olvidado lo que sucedió… diablos, quizás con quien pase la noche, ¡maldición Jenny! Te dije que no me dejaras irme con extraños"

Sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer, buscar mis cosas y sacar las cosas de valor que tenia, no era algo difícil, tampoco era algo nuevo. Pero en este caso si fue muy sorpresivo. Me levante sigilosamente, trate de buscar mis cosas, pero no había nada, ni mi bolsito, ni alguna joya, busque en todos los rincones algo para llevarme, pero no había nada, quizás con que pobre diablo pase la noche.

Había un fuerte olor a comida preparada, era delicioso, y mi estomago rugía de hambre, cuando pudiera comería algo. En la habitación había una ventana, era pequeña, sin embargo era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que yo saliera por allí, una salida muy fácil… como no tenía nada que llevarme, no era tan complicado. Pero cuando abrí la ventana, no pude dejar de maravillarme.

Era un paisaje hermoso, lleno de flores y de arboles tropicales. Definitivamente no estaba en Nueva York, estaba… en otro lugar… más maravilloso… mas… acogedor… sin duda era mi lugar favorito del mundo, las selvas tropicales de Brasil, pero ¿Cómo hice para viajar miles de kilómetros en una noche? Esto me estaba dando miedo. Aun así, mi sorpresa fue tanta que quede hipnotizada por el bello paisaje, el sol radiante, aves volando, una hermosa fauna, al ver mas allá podía ver las costas. Todo era realmente hermoso, no pude contenerme y mi rubor junto con mi alegría se apoderó de mí. Estaba tan fascinada que me senté en la cama, sin perder de vista el maravilloso paisaje.

-"Buenos días" – dijo una voz muy familiar a mí. Sin embargo no podía reconocer del todo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un macho entro con el desayuno en una bandeja.

No podía creer quien era, sus plumas azules, sus ojos marrones, su gran pico. Quede paralizada al ver a Blu, el se acerco a mi preocupado por mis lagrimas, pero no sabía que eran de alegría.

-"Perla… ¿estás bien?" – pregunto él mientras me tomaba un ala, yo se lo permití

-"si… tranquilo, es que todo es tan maravilloso" – dije sin mentirle, no quería hacerlo – "todo…" – no despegaba mi mirada del hermoso paisaje

-"si, como olvidar que te encanta ese paisaje en las mañanas" – dijo el de una manera tan romántica que hacía que yo me derritiera, yo sonreía mas y mas – "te traje el desayuno… ¿Qué te parece si comemos un poco?"

-"si… me muero de hambre" – dije al mirar el delicioso desayuno, no había comido uno así desde mucho tiempo

No decíamos mucho, yo solo comía mientras tú me mirabas, lo que hizo que me sonrojara y sonriera más.

-"Blu… tu también deberías comer"

-"si, comeré en un momento… solo déjame admirar tu belleza un poco más" – Blu se me acerca y me habla al oído, cada frase de él me enloquece mas y mas, ¡y además es tan romántico!

-"sí, he experimentado mucho con el maquillaje en este último tiempo"

-"¿desde cuándo usas maquillaje?" – Dijo él, a lo cual yo me extrañe – "wow, no me había dado cuenta… realmente te veo igual de hermosa como todos los días, mi amor"

-"¿todos los días?" – dije a mi misma, me mire en un espejo que tenía en el velador, y me sorprendí.

No era yo. No al menos como yo recordaba. Estaba distinta, mi imagen no era la que yo recuerdo, mas bien, mi imagen es de cuando vivía con Blu, esto raro… realmente el maquillaje me cambiaba mucho mi aspecto, no he tenido esta imagen desde hace años. Otra cosa que me extraño ¿todos los días? ¿Mi amor?

-"¿pasa algo?" – me pregunta

-"no, solo que como recién desperté… aun no funciono del todo bien" – respondí alegremente, sin darle importancia a todos los cambios que había tenido o a las cosas que estaba considerando extrañas – "además, la cama esta espectacular… ayer dormí bastante bien, me quedaría acostada aquí todo el día"

-"bueno, yo también dormí bastante bien anoche…" – Blu comenzó a acercarse, y a besarme en la mejilla, y una de sus alas toca mi entrepierna – "y también la pase muy bien… ayer fuiste toda una diosa" – y su otra ala comenzó a tocarme el busto, mas los besos. En total era un triple placer.

Blu hizo un movimiento atrevido, comenzó a tocarme en mis partes intimas, no lo regañe, más bien lo estaba disfrutando, estaba tan feliz, y tan contenta… cerré los ojos mientras me acariciaba, estaba sintiendo un inmenso placer, me tocaba tan suavemente mientras me besaba en el pico, a mi mente se me vinieron recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando estábamos los dos en la cama, cuando estábamos tan excitados, y tan calientes que hicimos el amor toda la noche, si fue una gran noche, y ahora lo recuerdo… y lo único que quería era hacerlo una vez más.

-"mmmm, si… así…" – un suave gemido salió de mí, no lo soporte mas y tome la cabeza de Blu y le di un apasionado beso – "yo también la pase increíble, mi amor… y quiero hacerlo otra vez… aquí mismo y ahora" – una de mis alas tomo al entrepierna de él, lentamente comencé a agitar su zona, yo estaba intentando colocarme encima del, pero él me detuvo.

-"Perla… no podemos hacerlo ahora"

-"ohh no seas aburrido" – dije mientras no me rendía, y seguía jugueteando con su cuerpo

-"ufff, me encantaría…" – dijiste tomándome de la cintura, y besándome repentinamente – "pero… no podemos"

-"y… dime una cosa… guapo" – dije mientras le coqueteaba, estaba encima del, y una de mis alas recorría su cuerpo, mi pico estaba encima del suyo, si bien mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi rubor era demasiado, estaba decidida, quería hacerlo, quería disfrutar con él un momento de pasión y lujuria intensa, era extraño que él no quisiera ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, pero no me rendiré – "¿Por qué no podemos?... si es tan rico"

-"bueno… lo sabrás en tres… dos… uno…" – me dice él como si supiera que algo sucedería en ese tiempo, pero para cuando se cumplió, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, y tres ráfagas azules saltaron a nuestra cama

-"¡Mamá, Papá!" – gritaron los tres al unisonó mientras que se lanzaban encima nuestro y se colocaban a jugar encima

¿Mamá?, ¿ellos me llamaron mamá?... un fuerte sentimiento me abatió, una fuerte corazonada me dejaba sin aliento, no podía creerlo, ellos me habían llamado Mamá, ellos… ellos son mis hijos, y yo soy su madre, esto… esto… es maravilloso. Son tan lindos, los tres, y se ven tan felices, y yo… yo junto a ellos, yo… yo soy feliz.

-"oh, vamos niños, intenten ganarme" – dijo Blu mientras jugaba con ellos, los tres se le lanzaron encima y lo abatieron, pero se levanto y siguió luchando.

Me quede mirándolos, observando cada movimiento que hacían, en sus sonrisas, en su felicidad, en todo lo que disfrutábamos como familia.

-"Perla… ¿estás bien?" – me pregunta Blu con dificultad tras hacer resistencia al alejar a los niños de él que continuamente trataban de abatirlo

-"si… solo que… estoy feliz con mi familia, es todo" – dije con ganas de llorar de alegría

-"jeje… me alegra verte así, pero…" – Blu estaba cada vez más en aprietos – "si estas tan bien, podrías considerar de que una ayudita por acá no vendría nada de mal ¿sabes?"

Fui a ayudarlo y luego me abatieron a mí, pero me puse más ruda y les ganamos

-"mamá esto es injusto" – protesto uno de ellos

-"si, pero es injusto para nosotros… somos dos, contra tres" – respondí mientras ayudaba a Blu a neutralizarlos, cariñosamente

-"si, pero ustedes son más fuertes" – dijo mi hijo, es tan tierno y lindo – "y grandes"

-"y pesados" – dijo mi pequeña hija

-"¿acaso me estás diciendo gordo?" – pregunto Blu

Todos nos reímos, después de un rato, todos tomamos nuestros desayunos, estaban todos tan alegres y ansiosos, no pude evitar contagiarme con su alegría… una felicidad constante entre nosotros.

-"¡mamá! ¡Papá!" – Dijo mi pequeña – "¿podemos ir hoy a la ciudad?"

-"si, dijeron que si esta semana nos portábamos bien, nos llevarían a dar un paseo"

-"bueno, yo no veo un motivo para negarme, ¿Qué me dices mi amor?" – me pregunta, Blu es tan distinto a como lo recuerdo, o eso al menos creo… tal vez el hecho de que seamos padres cambia algunas actitudes que teníamos antes cuando solo éramos dos… y debo admitir de que adoro que me llame así

-"pues… si ustedes dejan todo limpio, iremos" – dije con cierta autoridad, imitando la manera de cómo lo hacia mi difunta madre

-"ah, que flojera" – protesto una de mis hijas – "es muy temprano como para limpiar"

-"bueno, entre más temprano terminen, más temprano nos iremos" – respondí

Los hijos me hicieron caso y comenzaron a hacer sus quehaceres, me quede sola con mi aparente amante.

-"vaya… eso funciono muy bien" – dijo el – "usare tu método más seguido"

-"oye, tú también tienes que cumplir tus deberes" – dije con un tono autoritario, me coloque encima del para besarlo profundamente – "tus deberes conmigo…"

-"en la noche… puedo hacerlo, si te parece" – dijo Blu muy nervioso

-"falta mucho para eso… te quiero devorar ahora…" – dije mientras lo toqueteaba

-"podemos ir a ducharnos, mientras los niños limpian"

-"me parece muy buena idea" – dije saboreando su pico, pasándole mi lengua encima

El se levanto y ambos nos fuimos a lavarnos, era algo extraño. Si bien no recuerdo cómo fue que estoy aquí con él, no me importa. Lo estoy disfrutando tanto que ya nada me importa salvo una cosa… gozar con mi familia. Fue una agradable tarde, salimos temprano, recorríamos la ciudad, comíamos algunas frutas que los humanos traían de lugares lejanos, también exóticas comidas que nos atrevíamos a probar. También disfrutamos de la playa, de la música y del amor… no solo del inesperado e inexplicable romance que tenia con Blu, sino que también el amor que sentía al estar con mi familia.

-"Perla…" – alguien comenzó a llamarme – "Perla…" – se escuchaba de nuevo

Las voces comenzaron a distorsionarse, mi amante también, los niños y nuestro entorno, todo comenzó a perder su forma… hasta quedar sola en el vacio…

Perla, ese nombre se repetía una y mil veces… sin parar, cada vez el sonido era más distorsionado. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado bueno como para ser realidad, la triste realidad, toda esa felicidad que sentí, no era más que un engaño de mi cruel mente, Todo no era más que un simple sueño.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La Perla de la fantasía era muy distinta a la Perla de la realidad. La Perla del sueño era hermosa naturalmente, tenía un plumaje celeste vivo y brillante, reluciente y sencillamente hermoso, toda esa belleza era innata en ella. Sin embargo la Perla de la realidad no era así, si bien ella tuvo en algún momento esa belleza, ahora era distinto, al pasar los años con tantos malos cuidados y consumo de sustancias dañinas a su cuerpo, la tan Hermosa Perla comenzó a deteriorarse, viéndose con la necesidad de utilizar maquillaje, para los cerdos era hermosa… pero para quienes la conocieron antes podían decir que Perla había sido estropeada. Sin el maquillaje, la Perla se podía ver con plumas gastadas y muy sucias, asquerosamente oscuras a pesar de su hermoso color natural, sus ojeras eran muy notorias y toda esa suavidad, encanto, aroma, elegancia, y todos los factores que la hacían hermosa en el pasado se habían esfumado. Estaba flaca, con el pico rugoso y sus plumas oscuras.

-"¡Perla!" – Dijo Jenny mientras la movía bruscamente – "¡maldición! ¿Por qué no despierta?"

-"tal vez está muerta" – dijo Carla

-"no seas ridícula" – Jenny regaño a su amiga

-"probemos con mi remedio casero" – dijo Inés – "nunca falla cuando hay que despertar a alguien"

Inés tomo un vaso con agua y se lo arrojo a Perla, esta despertó de inmediato.

-"vaya, al fin despiertas" – dijo Jenny

-"no quiero" – Protesto Perla – "diablos, tenía un buen sueño"

-"vamos Perla, no seas infantil" – dijo Jenny – "hoy tenemos que irnos a la India ¿lo olvidas?"

Esa mañana fue muy aburrida, Perla comparaba constantemente la forma de vivir que tenia ahora y la que había soñado. La comida era mala, nadie la atendía, si bien sus amigas eran simpáticas, no le daban ese cariño que solo la familia puede darle.

No se demoraron, todas se llevaron todo lo que necesitaban, Perla por su parte, se llevo todas sus pertenencias, quería llevarse el carrito de policía de Blu, pero era muy grande, era imposible llevárselo. Lo que si se llevo fue su campanita, sus fotos, las joyas y las provisiones.

Perla se comparo a si misma, con la fotografía de años atrás, sin maquillaje era realmente horrible. Creyó que con un poco de maquillaje terminaría tan hermosa como antes, pero se equivoco. Después de probar todos los tipos de maquillajes distintos, era difícil recuperar toda esa hermosura natural que una vez tuvo… aun así ella era bastante ingenua respecto a eso.

-"bah, ahora si estoy más hermosa que antes" – dijo mientras se modelaba ante el espejo.

-"¡Perla! ¡Ya es tarde!" – grito Carla desde afuera de la habitación

Perla suspiro, tenía que apurarse, estaba guardando sus cosas preciadas, entre ellas las fotos, el llavero de Rio, la cabeza de Mr. Bobble, y… la extraña joya triangular naranja. Una vez guardados, se fue junto a sus amigas, Jenny cerró muy bien el ático, algún día debería regresar.

Se fueron volando abandonando el sitio residencial, se alejaban de la casa de la señora Park quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuantas aves hospedaba en su ático, sin embargo, Kitty, las miraba como se alejaban, las aves se subieron al techo de un bus con dirección al aeropuerto.

Una vez que llegaron, el bus se detuvo a las afueras del inmenso lugar para descargar pasajeros, era el momento en que Perla y las demás se marcharan.

-"bien… Perla, pásanos tu equipaje, y ve a ver qué vuelo nos sirve" – dijo Jenny, a lo cual Perla sonrió

-"¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo esto?" – Pregunto Perla – "al decir verdad, yo hago casi todo ¿no deberían hacer algo ustedes también?"

-"sí, eso es cierto pero ninguna de nosotras sabe hacerlo, eres la única que sabe leer" – dijo Jenny

Perla recordó el tiempo en que aprendió a leer, fue muy difícil comenzar a hacer cosas de humanos, pero algún día le iba a ser útil, esta era la ocasión. Su maestro era nada más ni nada menos que Blu.

-"… ¿Perla?" – pregunto Carla

Perla reacciono, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-"Perla reacciona" – dijo Inés

-"si, disculpa… tenía la cabeza en otra parte" – respondió

-"¿Qué te pasa? Te hemos visto muy rara últimamente" – dijo Jenny – "¿estás segura de que estas bien?"

-"si" – dijo Perla

-"¿podrás ver los vuelos?" – pregunto

-"si, solo espérenme en la zona de carga, yo las veré allí luego" – dijo Perla dejando su bolso, ella sola ingreso al edificio, mientras que las demás se elevaban y se iban al lugar de encuentro.

Perla ingreso por una ventana, para pasar desapercibida, rápidamente se elevo muy cerca del gigantesco techo para recorrer el lugar sin ser vista. No faltaban los niños curiosos que miraban al cielo y la señalaban, pero no era de mucha importancia ni para los adultos o guardias. Finalmente Perla llego a la gran pantalla donde indicaba los destinos y los horarios de los vuelos.

-"… D… D… D… ¡rayos donde estará!" – Decía ella mientras buscaba el vuelo correspondiente a la ciudad india donde quería ir – "allí esta, Delhi… vuelo 789, a las 11:15" – Perla comenzó a buscar el reloj del aeropuerto – "son las 10:30… ummm estamos justo a tiempo para tomar el vuelo con calma"

Suspiro, se relajo y fue a un basurero cercano, donde recientemente alguien había votado una Dona a medio comer, ella la disfruto bastante.

-"llamada para el vuelo 478, con dirección a Rio de Janeiro" – se escucho al altoparlante

Perla se intereso por la llamada, ¿Rio de Janeiro?, reviso el vuelo y efectivamente un vuelo saldría con esa dirección. Sonrió con la posibilidad de volver allí, las hermosas playas, la alegría del ambiente, los bailes y la hermosa selva tropical. No cabe duda de que tenía ganas de regresar, y así al fin podría conocer a sus hijos, la única familia que le queda. Pero eso era difícil en esos momentos, ahora tenía que irse a otro lado, tal vez en el futuro, después de que este en la India.

-"pero… ¿Por qué tengo que esperar?" – Pensó – "no tengo que esperar, puedo ir ahora, y ¡mañana estar en Rio!... mis amigas no se enojaran… después de todo ellas también querían ir, además no la pasaran nada de mal"

Perla se fijo de que el vuelo salía a las 10:50… ¡y eran las 10:45!, a si que tenía que ser rápida, fue volando con mucha rapidez hasta que salió del edificio, luego sobrevoló la inmensa pista de aviones hasta que llego a la zona de carga donde estaban esperándolas sus amigas.

-"Perla… ¿conseguiste el vuelo?" – pregunto Carla

-"si, pero… debemos…" – Perla no podía hablar mucho, estaba exhausta después de haber volado tanto en tan poco tiempo

-"relájate, y dinos" – dijo Jenny

-"el… vuelo… ¡sale ahora!" – Dijo Perla – "tenemos que irnos"

-"de acuerdo… vamos"

Las cuatro fueron volando, hasta que llegaron al Avión del vuelo 478. Era un gran avión, y se fueron a un pequeño compartimiento de un camión de carga donde iban las maletas, una vez escondidas esperaron que el camión las cargara en el avión. Finalmente subieron a la zona de equipaje, donde habían cientos y cientos de maletas, sin duda el avión era inmenso.

-"bien… nos vamos a la India" – dijo Inés

-"si, ya estoy emocionada juhu!" – exclamo contenta Carla

Perla sonrió, aunque también estaba preparando una excusa de cómo le iba a decir a sus amigas de que irían a Rio, les diría de que se equivocaron o algo así, no se calentó más la cabeza y se sentó, descanso un poco, pero se asusto al ver de lejos unas cuantas etiquetas que decían Brasil, comenzó a esconderlas y a romperlas, pero sin querer abrió una maleta, que en su interior tenia poleras de la selección brasileña de futbol, comenzó a esconderlas pero fue una reacción en cadena, cada vez se abrían mas maletas con cosas de Brasil en su interior, como posters y balones de futbol.

-"si, no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil" – dijo Jenny – "Perla… ¿estás segura de que este es el avión correcto?"

-"si, este es" – dijo mientras escondía algunos adornos del carnaval

A pesar de que Perla causo un gran desorden, ninguna de sus amigas se dio cuenta. Finalmente ordeno un poco y se fue al lugar donde estaban sus amigas, se a sujetaron bien y se prepararon para el despegue. Una vez que estaban en el aire, comenzaron a moverse en la zona del equipaje del avión a libertad.

-"oigan, dicen que en la india comen insectos… que asco" – dijo Carla mientras revisaba un folleto turístico – "también hay muchas personas en estas ciudades"

-"investiga de las fiestas… o de los machos que encontraremos en ese lugar" – dijo Inés

-"uy si los machos" – dijo animada Jenny

-"bueno, acá hay un catalogo de fauna de la India" – dijo Carla – "veamos que especies de machos podemos encontrar… wow hay varios ¡vengan chicas!"

-"vaya… ¿acaso lo único que piensan ellas es en machos?" – murmuro Perla para sí misma, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar en uno, a uno que conocía desde hace ya muchos años, saco una foto del de su bolsito y comenzó a contemplarla

Blu… el guacamayo completamente azul ¿Cómo estará?, después de tanto tiempo Perla se decidió a ir a verlo, quizás que cosas le han pasado en ese tiempo, quizás haya cambiado, o tal vez siga siendo el tímido de siempre. ¿Cómo reaccionara al verla?, ¿Cómo será conocer a sus hijos? ¿La reconocerán? ¿La aceptaran?... pues, en algún momento se tenían que conocer, y ese magnífico día estaba ahora muy pronto.

Perla estaba muy emocionada de conocer a sus hijos, el rencontrarse con Blu y con sus amigos, había tanto que ella contarles, también quería saber de ellos, quería volver a bailar bajo al ritmo de la samba que desde hace mucho no escuchaba. De seguro iría a muchas fiestas como en aquellos días. Definitivamente sus amigas también la pasarían estupendo.

Pero no todo iba a ser fiesta, de seguro le iba a enseñar cosas a sus hijos, ellos necesitan un poco de una figura salvaje en su vida. Iba a enseñarle a maquillarse a sus hijas, y a como ser divertidas y coquetas con los otros machos. Con su hijo harían cosas rudas, tal vez le enseñaría a pelear. Y tal vez pueda salir con Blu para conversar un poco… tal vez podrían tener una cita romántica.

Algo muy curioso paso en Perla ese día que vio las fotografías, al recordar a Blu, comenzó a recordar también el amor que sentía por él, los recuerdos de cuando eran novios y de cuando la pasaban tan bien, tanto era así que en sus sueños siempre estaba él, y ella se sentía muy feliz. Poco a poco se sentía más atraída por él, a pesar de que ni siquiera lo había visto.

Tal vez podrían revivir aunque sea tal vez ese poderoso fuego que hubo entre ambos, para Perla eran emocionantes todas esas cosas, para ella todo iba a ir definitivamente fantástico y divertido...

este era su Nuevo Rumbo a Rio de Janeiro

* * *

**Bien, ese ha sido el capitulo del dia de Hoy**

**si te gusto, cliekeale en "Me Gusta"... ohh rayos.**

**si no te gusto, puedes dejarme tu critica, yo estoy muy interesado en leerla**

**puedes decirme lo que quieras, hacer análisis o solo decirme tu parte favorita, yo realmente aprecio eso**

**pueden seguirme en Facebook "dark Kazoo" **

**también si quieres agregarme como amigo búscame como "Kirk Kusten"**

**también estoy en Twitter (aunque no tengo idea de como funciona)**

**ademas, si quieren ver el reencuentro de Perla con su familia, pueden seleccionar esta historia para seguirla**

**y asi no se la pierden**

**también**** he modificado el capitulo 04, para que lo vean (básicamente edite lo del ojo que todo lo ve, eso fue realmente estúpido bueno pero asi es el arte de la improvisación.**

**eso seria todo**

**se despide Dark Kazoo saludandolos desde el final del pacifico**

**xauxau**

* * *

**FECHA: Sábado 12 de Octubre del 2013**


End file.
